


Mollify

by purple_mango



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hermosa, Javi is a jerk, Like, Narcos rewrite, Oral Sex, Smut, and so good in bed, but so handsome, just a reader insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mango/pseuds/purple_mango
Summary: You’re the newest DEA Agent assigned to the US Embassy, and while you're to catch narcos, a certain agent catches your attentionNarcos Reader Insert Rewrite.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re the newest DEA Agent assigned to the US Embassy, and you arrive for your first day to meet your new partners.

Javier and Steve stopped off at the Carlos Holguin School while on their trip to Medellin. Major Carrillo was there to greet them as they went over the plan and what to expect that night while at Las Margaritas. Carrillo explained that they had fifty men for the stakeout and they’d form a light perimeter around the hotel so as to not arise suspicion. 

Steve knew that he’d be tagging along to take photos of the traffickers, but he wasn’t entirely sure what else to expect. Javier had been tracking the likes of the Ochoa brothers and Gacha for months, so he was a little more prepared for what would eventually turn into a shitshow.

Once the men were in the hotel room, Steve had set up a chair behind the curtain of the window, ready to take as many photos as he could as the traffickers entered the hotel grounds. Peña and Carrillo spoke to each other in Spanish occasionally, much to Steve’s chagrin. He hadn’t thought much of it at first, chalking it up to them both being used to speaking Spanish while on the job.

Carrillo peered at Steve before speaking to Javier again, this time in English, “So if this is your new partner, then why is there talk of another American?”

Javier turned his gaze from the window, catching Steve’s eyes on the way, “What are you talking about?”

“We were told there was another American was coming, someone to work as a mediator.” 

Steve shrugged and Javier turned back to look out on the lot, “I haven’t heard anything.”

~~♡~~

Stepping off the plane in Columbia, you sighed as you took in the empty airport around you.

 _I don’t know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this_ , you thought to yourself.

You secured your bag around your shoulder as you made your way to one of the workers at the nearby podium for your passport to be stamped. 

“Miss Y/L/N, welcome to Columbia. If you do not mind me saying, I find it,” he paused to think of the correct word, his English turning into a hum as he fought to get it out, “refreshing, to see such a beautiful woman coming to our beautiful country.”

You smiled at him, taking your passport back and slipping it into your pocket, “Thank you, I am looking forward to being here.”

You turned to leave, thanking him, when he spoke up again, “If you don’t mind, why is it you’re here?”

_Well that’s a red flag._

“Oh, for my fiance. He is here working as a doctor at a few of the hospitals.“

He nodded slowly, and you feared he saw through your lie.

“Well, welcome again.”

This time you nodded, and rushed past him to leave the airport; You didn’t want to draw any more attention to yourself than you had to.

Outside, a black car was waiting to take you to your apartment for you to drop off your things before taking you to the U.S. embassy. You had read some files on the flight over, getting an idea of what exactly you were brought to Columbia to do, but you were excited to experience hands on what the other agents have since the DEA first became interested in the drug traffickers that were supplying the US with millions of pounds of cocaine every year.

By the time you had made it to the embassy, it was a little after two in the afternoon. You had a meeting with the Ambassador, where she explained to you you’d be working with Agents Peña and Murphy to gain intel into the likes of Pablo Escobar and his followers. She briefed you on the mission the men had gone on the night before, and let you know you’d be the conversation piece between Major Horatio Carrillo and the men.

“Agent Murphy just arrived a few days ago himself, but Peña has been working on this a while now. He’s gotten too involved with Major Carrillo, and it’ll be your job to ensure that no unnecessary moves are taken with the Columbian government that would hurt our image.”

You nodded in understanding, before asking the only question you could think of, “When is it that I’ll be meeting Major Carrillo then?”

The Ambassador looked you over a minute and let out a long sigh as she stood, walking around to sit on her desk in front of you, “To be honest, I’m hoping it won’t be any time soon. We want to maintain as little contact as possible until absolutely necessary. For now, you’ll be going over the files we currently have, and gathering any intel that comes along the way.”

Her response shocked you, if you were brought down as the negotiator, how were you supposed to do your job if you were being told to lay low? Did she expect you to just act as an agent for now? What sense did it make for you to take things easy if the whole objective was to take down the top traffickers and keep the drugs from hitting US soil.

“I understand,” you smiled, “Is there anything else that I should know?”

She crossed her arms over her chest, “No, but I recommend you go and meet your colleagues while you have a chance.”

You nodded, standing to shake her hand, “Thank you for your time today, Ambassador.”

You hadn’t given her a chance to respond, instead you smoothed your pants over your thighs before standing and exiting her office.

Following the winding hallways, you moved along and introduced yourself to each group you found. You were aware that your desk space would be towards the center of the building, and you grew increasingly nervous at the idea of introducing yourself to your new coworkers.

_Relax, Y/N. You’re here because they think you’re the one that’s best for the job. You’re not the only new one either, the Ambassador said that Agent Murphy had just started as well._

You stopped at the empty desk you assumed was reserved for you, and set your things down. There were a few officers around, but no one made any move to introduce themselves to you,

You made eye contact with an officer about twenty feet away from you, and when he smiled, you made your way over to him.

“Perdone… Tu hablas Inglés?” you asked the man. 

His smile grew, “Yes.”

“Thank you, my name is Y/N, I’m looking for Agents Murphy and Peña?”

He pointed over your shoulder to a small room made of glass walls, “Murphy is there, but Peña hasn’t showed yet.”

You peered at the watch on your wrist; it was a quarter after three, and you found it odd that one of your partners hadn’t arrived yet.

Turning to look behind you, you saw a slender, good looking blond man rifling through some boxes of files. 

“Thank you so much,” you offered before turning to walk in the direction of Agent Murphy.

You entered the small room and cleared your throat.

Agent Murphy’s head shot up in surprise as he took in your appearance with a questioning gaze.

Walking towards him with your hand out, you introduced yourself.

He took your hand and shook it slowly, a million questions evident on his face, but none of them being vocalized.

You chuckled, “I’m your new partner, although I suppose that’s not the best way to put it, since really I’ll be working with both you and Agent Peña.”

He regarded you curiously, unsure what to make of you as you continued to babble on.

You caught yourself and stopped talking abruptly, “I’m sorry. I can hear that I’m talking in circles here and I’m sure nothing I said makes any sense. Let’s start over, I’m Y/N Y/L/N,”

“So Carrillo was right, there is another American in town,” he shot you a smile as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Uhm, yeah, sorry, do you mean Major Horacio Carrillo?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, I met him just yesterday. He helped us on our stakeout.”

You pursed your lips, holding back the questions that swirled around in your head.

Instead, Steve asked you one, “How do you know about him?”

“Well, aside from being your partner, I’m supposed to be the one that’s the mediator or negotiator when it comes to getting help from the Columbian government. It’s my job to make us look good and not draw too much attention to ourselves.”

“Huh.” was all Steve could manage.

You pursed your lips again and rocked back on your heels as an awkward silence fell over the two of you.

Taking a deep breath, you took a step towards the boxes on the table in front of Steve and reached in, grabbing a file, “So what’s all this?”

“It’s everything the DEA has so far on the local drug traffickers. And this,” he picked up a folder from the chair beside him, “Is all of the photos I took yesterday.”

“Okay, so what’s the plan right now?”

“Glad you asked,” he beamed, “I’m gonna be setting up this wall with all the photos and key information about each Sicario.”

You stared that the wall a moment, envisioning what it would look like.

After a few moments, you smiled, “That’s actually a great idea. Can I help?”

He paused a beat before speaking quietly, “Do you know anything about the case?”

His question caught you off guard, “I mean, yeah. I read a bunch of files on my flight down. I know about everyone from Pablo Escobar to the Ochoa Brothers… I even know a little about their lackeys, like La Quica.”

You looked to Steve, trying to get a read on him. He looked surprised by your answer, and you couldn’t tell if he was proud or impressed.

“Well, then, yeah. By all means.”

You smiled, taking some of the folders out and walking over to an open part of the table to lay out the contents.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Agent Murphy, I-”

“Steve.”

You paused, “I’m sorry?”

He laughed, “You called me “Agent Murphy.” We’re partners, you can call me Steve.”

“Okay, _Steve_ , if you don’t mind me asking, where is Agent Peña?”

“Javier. There was just a few things he had to take care of regarding what happened last night, but he should be here soon…. At least I think so. But if not, I think you and I can get this out of the way and prepped.”

You nodded in response before opening the folders in front of you. You skimmed the contents in comfortable silence, and before you knew it, you and Steve were moving around each other as you pinned photos and blurbs to the wall, separating everything according to affiliations and territories. 

Only about an hour had passed, but you sat back down and admired the wall of information you and Steve had managed to put together.

“I’m going to grab a sandwich and some coffee, do you want anything?” Steve asked, pulling you from your thoughts.

You smiled up at him, “Would you mind grabbing me a coffee as well? But only if you can carry it.”

He scoffed, “Please, Y/N, I’m a man. I can carry it.”

“Okay then, I’ll take a coffee with cream and sugar.”

“You got it.”

“Thank you,” you called after him as he rounded the corner.

When Steve came back, he placed your coffee down in front of you and glanced back at the board, “Woah,” he marveled. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I thought it would be a little clearer if we had the color coded lines to show exactly how everyone is connected.”

He didn’t take his eyes away from the board, instead taking a bite of his sandwich and muttering, “What are you apologizing for? This is awesome!”

Steve went up to the board, sandwich in hand, and took a moment to look over the work you two put in over the last hour or so.

You sipped at your coffee and scanned the board as well, trying to figure out what else would be beneficial to add.

Before you could think of more, you both heard footsteps entering behind you.

You turned to see who it was, and choked on the sip of coffee you’d just taken.

You coughed a few times, turning back to your coffee to take another sip, your eyes wide.

Steve eyed you suspiciously, and you could feel the man’s eyes on you from behind.

“Welcome to the Medellin Cartel,” Steve spoke triumphantly.

The man behind you suddenly stepped forward, putting his sunglasses into his chest pocket.

He eyed you for a moment before walking to Steve and pulling the red marker from his shirt.

You watched as he crossed off three of the photos.

Steve smiled at him, and you watched as the two shared a silent conversation.

Finally, Steve took another bite of his sandwich and motioned to you, “Turns out Carrillo was right.”

The man, who you’d gathered was Agent Peña, turned around to look you over. He gave Steve a questioning glance, asking him to explain.

Steve quickly swallowed and took a sip of his coffee, “This is Y/N, she’s our new partner.”

He turned to look at you, his eyes raking over your figure agonizingly slow. You felt small under his gaze, and you were keenly aware of your cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

“Y/N, this is Javier Peña. He’s an asshole, and it’ll take you a while to get used to him, but I promise he’s worth it.”

Taking a deep breath, you looked up into Javier’s face just long enough to give him a smile and say hello, before turning back to Steve, “Sorry, but I thought you two just met as well? Am I missing something?”

Both men laughed and you noted the goosebumps on your arms at the sound of Javier’s breathy chuckle. 

“Well, yeah, but I’m telling you. One job is all you need to know he’s a total pain in the ass, but he’s got a good heart.”

“Hmm” you mused, afraid to make eye contact with Javier again.

You hated the way his gaze made you feel. You were a DEA agent for the American government for Christ’s sake. Why did it feel like you were a teenager with a crush?

Taking another sip of your coffee, you took the chance to look at Javier again, and I mean _really_ look.

You noted how tight his jeans were and how his jacket hung loosely from his broad shoulders- neither left much to the imagination. 

He looked tired, but still incredibly sexy, and you scolded yourself for having such thoughts about a man who would be your partner… 

You’d hoped that you would get along with him as easily as you had with Steve thus far, and you made it a goal to get to know them both, in as professional a manner as possible.

Staring into your coffee, you were vaguely aware of the conversation the two men were having in front of you, catching little details about their excursion the night before. 

“Hey, hermosa,” Javier called. You startled at the term, looking at him questioningly, “You helped Steve here set this up?”

You nodded, unsure of how to respond.

He walked over to you and placed a hand on your shoulder, giving it a small squeeze, “Good to know I won’t have to baby you with all this. Really seems you know your stuff.”

As you registered what he said, you sat up in your chair a bit and placed your mug on the table beside you, his hand falling away. Steve could tell you were about to say something, so he stepped towards you both, “Actually, Peña, she’s been briefed on all of this, even read the files on her flight down. She’s also going to be our negotiator with Carrillo.”

Javier looked down at you, “Oh yeah?” he muttered around the cigarette he was currently lighting.

You nodded, sitting back to put a little more distance between the two of you, “Aside from helping you two with intel and taking down as many of these traffickers as possible, it’s my job to ensure America maintains it’s image throughout all of this.”

“Ah, so they send a beautiful American down to ensure America doesn’t get scuffed in the mud.” Javier teased.

Steve gave you an apologetic glance, “See, I told you he was an asshole.”

“I can see that,” you mocked, hating how you found such an asshole so attractive. 

“Come on, Rookie. Let me take you to dinner tonight so we can get to know each other. It’ll be my treat.” Javier put his hand on your shoulder again, and this time you looked up at him.

“If you had been here an hour ago, I think we would have gotten to know each other just fine.”

You stood from your chair, and stepped away from Javier. You were becoming overwhelmed with the smell of his cologne and cigarettes as you tried to remain as professional as possible.

Grabbing your mug, you announced you were going to grab more coffee before making your way out of the small room.

You could feel both sets of eyes on you as you stormed away, finally able to take a breath and level your head.

“I like her,” you heard Javier remark as you were finally out of view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to take Agent Pena on his offer to get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut!

When you got to work the next morning, Javier was already at his desk, a cigarette in hand. 

You smiled at him before setting your things down and making your way to the water cooler in front of Steve’s desk.

“Are you always here so early?” You inquired, peering at him over your cup.

Javier sighed, “Late nights and early mornings, hermosa.”

Nodding, you sat down at your desk, arranging the files in front of you to make it easier to read through once you were awake enough to actually start your day.

Your desk sat towards the back of the little area the three of you occupied, facing towards your two partners. Javier’s was to the left and facing Steve, while Steve’s was to your right facing you.

It was a comfortable arrangement, close enough you could talk freely about the case, yet not so close you felt you were on top of each other.

It was only a quarter after eight, so you hadn’t expected Steve to arrive for at least another hour. To be honest, you were hoping you’d have time alone to go over the report that was drafted detailing the events at Medellin. Instead, there you sat, Javier in your view.

You looked up at him, noting the way his brow scrunched in thought as he examined whatever was in front of him. He took a slow drag of his cigarette and you hated the way you watched how his mouth was closed around it.

You exhaled louder than intended, frustration obvious in the sound. Keeping your eyes down, you felt Javier’s gaze on you and you hoped he wouldn’t ask if anything was wrong. Thankfully, he didn’t, instead choosing to set his cigarette down in the ashtray in front of him.

You didn’t look up again until Steve walked in some time later. He didn’t say anything to either of you, just tossing something onto Javier’s desk.

Placing your pen down, you sat back in your chair observing the scene in front of you.

Javier eyed Steve, who looked agitated and motioned with his hand to whatever he’d tossed.

“What’s this?” Javier asked, picking up a photo.

“My wife’s cat.” Steve turned and made his way to his desk, lighting his own cigarette in the short amount of time. 

_His cat?_

Javier leaned back, looking to Steve, “I’m more of a dog person myself, but no cat deserves this.”

Finally, you got up and walked to Javier, your hand outstretched for what you learned was a Polaroid. 

He handed it to you before continuing, “Did you tell anyone about why you were down here? Someone on the plane? Someone you met at a restaurant?”

You let out a small gasp at the photo and looked between Javier and Steve. The former took the photo from your hand and tossed it face down on his desk.

Taking a drag from his cigarette, Steve answered all of the questions at once, “‘Course not.”

“Not to get personal, but have you had any, uh…. Encounters?”

“Encounters?”

“Yeah.”

Steve scoffed, putting out his cigarette, “I’m married.”

Javier eyed you, “Right.”

You could tell that Steve was getting annoyed, “Only people I’ve encountered outside of the DEA and my wife, are those Colombian cops in Medellin.”

“No, Carrillo’s solid.” Javier pressed.

Jumping in before the two could start arguing, you asked, “Did anyone have access to your credentials?”

Javier nodded, “Did you drop your wallet?”

Steve sighed, “Passport.”

“You gave someone your passport?”

Steve was out of his chair now, his voice laced with irritation, “We were trying to get Puff through immigration.”

“Puff?” Javi teased.

“I didn’t name it, dude.”

You picked up the photo again as Javier spoke matter of factly, “Traffickers pay people at the airports for intel. Don’t let it rattle you, man. That’s what they want. You probably got a price on your head, but no one’s gonna take the contract.”

“A fucking price on my head?”

Javi nodded, “There’s a standing bounty of 350,000 US on any DEA down here, but you’re safe…. Because of Kiki.”

“Why then would they not have stopped me?” you wondered aloud.

Javier took the photo from your hands, once again placing it face down on his desk, “Because, at first glance you don’t raise any suspicions.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” you scoffed.

“Hey, don’t take any offense,” he put his hands up in surrender, “It’s just a gringa coming down all alone isn’t something to worry about. It happens frequently enough that there’s no reason to put you on their radar. It’s just assumed you’re escaping trouble at home and you’ll end up a prostitute soon enough… at which point they’ll get a feel for you and kill you then if necessary.”

You made eye contact with Steve, his face failing to hide the amusement that struck him from Peña’s bluntness. 

Without saying anything more, you made your way back to your desk and slumped down.

It was silly, honestly. Why were you jealous that the cartel didn’t clock you? It should be a relief, and yet, here you were.

“Come now, hermosa,” Javier called, “Be grateful your gender kept you off their list.”

“So let’s assume Murphy was compromised, what are we supposed to do about it? We know they won’t attack directly, but what if these “warnings” keep coming?“

Javier picked up the photo, “This cat is DEA. Mark my words, it _will_ get justice.”

“Great, so we’ll go after the bastards first.”

Javi pointed at you, “Exactly! And I know just where to start.”

He picked up his phone, speaking softly in Spanish to whoever was on the other line. When he saw you and Steve staring, he swiveled around in his chair and began whispering.

When he hung up, he announced the three of you would be meeting with Suárez later that day.

“Suárez?” you questioned. 

He nodded, “Yeah. He’s one of our informants you could say. I go to him for the bigger stuff.”

“Right, well,” Steve sighed, “I’m going to go and try to convince my wife to go back to Miami for a little until we get all of this cleared up.”

“But what are we supposed to do in the meantime?” You asked him, slightly caught off guard by the sudden departure.

Grabbing his coat, Steve motioned between you and Peña, “I don’t know, maybe use the time to get to know each other better?”

As Steve left, you addressed Javier, “So, Suárez, who is he exactly?”

“He’s an officer for the Colombia National Police.”

“And you trust him?”

Javier sighed, “Not particularly, but he’s a good place to start.”

“Hmmm…. Do you know his first name?”

“Ugh, yeah, Alberto.”

You were out of your seat in seconds, gesturing around you, “File room?”

Confusion etched Javier’s face as he pointed down the hall.

“Awesome, thanks!”

You knew there’s be files on all of the officers, and you’d hoped it would give you an idea of what to expect from him later that day. 

Once in the room, you noted the small ceiling fan above you that did nothing to ease the humidity. Sighing, you made your way in through the shelves and scanned the boxes, hoping everything was organized at least slightly.

After a few moments, you found a box with “Policia Nacional de Colombia” scrawled across the front. Putting it down, you flicked through until you found Suárez’s folder.

Placing the folder under your arm, you scanned the other boxes in search of one you’d hoped would contain information on Major Carrillo as well. Soon you had it and were making your way back down the hall and to your desk.

Javier was lighting another cigarette as he regarded you.

 _Does he always smoke this much?_ You wondered.

Once you were back to your desk, you laid out the contents of the Suárez file. You noted a few reports that mentioned various deaths that occurred- it looked as though some were hits, but were covered up and written off as Sicario casualties. 

One report in particular caught your eye. Moving it to the top of your pile, you looked over the old picture that headed the document; It showed Suárez being recognized as a hero. Leaning closer, you saw he was the only one to survive a narcos raid out of over fifty men.

You supposed it wasn’t impossible but what were the odds? If everyone else was killed, why not just finish him off too? Did he run? Or was there a reason-

A crumpled ball of paper smacked you in the forehead, pulling you from your thoughts.

“Hey Rookie! What’re you up to over there?”

Sliding a hand down your face, you sighed, “Reading.”

“Oh yeah?” Peña teased. 

“Yeah, all about your guy Suárez.” You shifted to make eye contact with him, “Say, Peña, what do you think I’d find if I were to read your file?”

If you hadn’t been watching him, you would have missed the way his smile faltered. He covered it up with a laugh, leaning back in his chair, “I’m an open book, you can ask me anything you want to know about me.”

“Is that another dinner offer, or are you willing to share your secrets now?”

He smiled at you, his hands now stretched behind his head, “depends on if you’re accepting the offer.”

You licked your lips and scanned his face, “If I am?”

“Well, then I’d say depending on how this day goes, I’d take you out tonight.”

The tension between you was palpable, and you suppressed the urge to get closer to him. Thoughts of him bending you over his desk and fucking your brains out started to cloud your judgement…

Coming back to reality, you managed to pull your eyes from his intense gaze, “I guess we’d better hope that the day goes smoothly then, yeah?” You took a sip of your coffee and muttered to yourself, “It’ll give new meaning to “late nights.””

The sound Javier emitted told you he heard you and you blushed furiously, turning your attention back to the files in front of you.

_This is gonna be a long day._

~~♡~~

Finally, it was time for the meeting with Suárez, and you and Javier drove to the apartments to pick up Steve. 

You’d noted it was the same building you lived in , and you realized it made a lot of sense. Since your housing was paid for, you guess it was just easier for them to have you in the same building. Part of you wondered if that also meant Javier lived there too.

You didn’t dwell on it much, you knew you’d find out eventually.

Greeting Steve, Javier pulled away from the curb and made his way into town. 

“Wait, is it smart for me to go with you guys to this?” you asked them both.

Javier peered at you from over his sunglasses, “what do you mean?”

“Well, Steve and I are both new- don’t you think that’s gonna cause some problems?”

“I don’t know, man,” Steve chimed in from the backseat. 

Javier sighed, “Shit. Yeah, you’re probably right. Okay, so new plan. Murphy and I are going to go and meet with Suárez. I’m gonna drop you off about three blocks away from the meeting point; are you okay with playing lookout?”

“I’d rather be there with you guys, but yeah. From what I read on Suárez, I think it’ll be better in the long run to see if any of his men are playing both sides.”

As you finished discussing, Javier pulled off to the side of the road, and you opened the door to make your way out.

Once you closed the door, Javier leaned towards the passenger side and called over to you, “We’ll pick you up again around here. Don’t get into too much trouble.”

He gave you a wink before pulling away from the curb, merging into the light traffic.

Looking around, you sighed suddenly feeling anxious. There were a few stands set up and you saw women around your age running them.

Not wanting to draw attention to yourself, you put your hands in your pocket and started to walk. Immediately, you saw some men on the corner staring in your direction. 

You continued to make your way down the street, assuming that ogling women was just something to expect. 

Thankfully, they didn’t call out to you or follow you as you passed, and you relaxed a little at the realization.

Coming to a stop beside a small market, you leaned against the wall and looked in the direction you knew the boys would be in. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, that is until you saw a man on each corner also watching the area.

You took note of their appearance and figured they were working for Suárez, but they were in plain clothes as opposed to uniforms. Were they expecting something to go wrong?

The feeling of your gun in the waistband of your pants calmed you slightly, but you hated not knowing what was going on.

You were getting impatient, and with a sigh you started to walk towards the little restaurant.

As you were about to cross the street, you saw Javier and Steve exit through the small door.

Javier spotted you and motioned with his head to the side. You nodded and quickly made your way up the street and slipped down a side street, waiting to be picked up.

Climbing into the back seat, you looked up and made eye contact with Javier in the rearview mirror, “So what happened?”

“Suárez is gonna look into it for us.”

You nodded, “What’d it cost you?”

Javier’s eyes flicked back to yours, “Why do you assume it cost us anything?”

“Well, I saw a couple of guys who didn’t exactly look like cops, and they were keeping lookout on your little get together. Besides, nothing about this makes me think he’d help out of the kindness of his heart.”

Steve laughed, “Well, you’re right. Peña forked over a couple thousand, then had him sign a D-103.”

“Well, he needs his money back…”

“She gets it,” Javi poked a thumb over his shoulder, smiling at Steve.

“I don’t speak enough Spanish to know what they talked about, but it didn’t seem like he was too keen on helping, even with the payoff.”

You nodded, aware neither could see you, “Okay, so how long does it usually take before we hear anything?”

Javier sighed, “Hard to say. It depends on the amount of information we provide and how quickly they move. This isn’t a priority to them, so I’m guessing it’ll be a couple of days to a week.”

“Jesus,” you breathed, “Let’s hope we didn’t just get played.”

~~♡~~

Steve left the office around 6 that evening, explaining he wanted to go and check on Connie to make sure everything was fine over at the Commune. 

You finished adding a separate section to the Cartel wall in the small office, wanting to keep a detailed log on who it was giving information, what it was for, and how long it took to get it.

Satisfied with your work, you went back to your desk to organize everything for the morning. 

Javier made his way over to you, taking a seat at the edge of your desk and looking down at you expectantly, “Did you decide on my offer?”

You smiled at him, “Yes.”

“And?”

“I’d like to get to know you.”

He stood up and jogged to grab his coat before returning to you and grabbing your bag for you. As you walked out of the Embassy together, he asked if you had your car with you.

“No, I actually walked in this morning… I don’t live too far away.”

He nodded, “Well, then I’ll drive and then give you a ride home afterwards, if that’s alright with you.”

“Of course.” 

When you got to his SUV, he opened the door for you, waiting for you to climb in before placing your bag in the backseat and making his way to the driver’s side. 

A million questions swirled in your mind, and you were starting to wonder if this was considered a date.

To break the silence, you teased, “Did you take Steve out to dinner to get to know him too?”

He lightly tapped the steering wheel, “Ah, no. Should I have? Do you think we should go get him?” he teased back.

“Maybe another time.”

He nodded, “So I know I said we’d be going to dinner, but is it alright if we stop off at a bar instead? We can order food there, of course, but I’m not so sure we’re dressed appropriately for what I had in mind earlier.”

“I’m good with whatever you decide.”

Part of you wondered if this meant there would be another night where he’d actually take you out…. Hell, you _hoped_ that’s what it meant.

When you arrived, Javier guided you into the bar, his hand resting on your lower back as he led you to a table in the back.

He grabbed you both two beers to start and ordered some Empanadas. 

When he returned, you smiled over at him, “So, what kind of secrets are you gonna share with me tonight, Javi?”

Taking a sip of his beer, he started with the basics, “Well, I’m originally from Texas, and I worked as an officer there before joining the DEA.”

You nodded, “Must’ve been a big change.”

“It was, but it was good for me. When I was given the chance to come here, I didn’t hesitate. There was nothing left for me back in Killeen…” His voice trailed off, obviously lost in thought.

“No one tying you down then?”

He let out a dry laugh, “No. I was almost married once, but something stopped me. I never made it to the church.”

“Why is that?”

He shrugged, “Honestly, I don’t think she ever made it either. We were young and our families were pressuring us. I don’t think I was ever in love with her… She forgave me eventually.”

Finishing off his first beer, he nodded his head your way, “And you? What’s your story?”

You quickly took a bite of an empanada before wiping your hands on your jeans, “Where do you want me to start?”

“Wherever you’re comfortable.”

You took a deep breath, “Well, after college I started working for the government and I met a guy there. We got really close and we spent the last four years together. He even proposed.”

“And now?”

You chuckled dryly, “Same thing I guess. I was scared, and just not ready to settle down. He was a great guy, and I was happy with him… but as soon I was offered to come down here, I gave him the option to come with, but he was so against it- I didn’t hesitate to leave him that night.”

“Harsh.”

You scoffed, “You’re one to talk! At least I left before we even made it to the wedding! You bailed on your wedding day.”

“You got me there,” he agreed, unable to hide the relief he felt for both your circumstances leading to where you were now.

The two of you settled into easy conversation, and the drinks kept coming. You were aware of how Javier was making you feel, but you were finding it hard to hide anymore.

You bit your lip as you watched him talk, lost in the thought of him pressing you against a wall and kissing you breathless.

He stopped, and watched you, his eyes dilating.

Javier stood then and grabbed your arm, guiding you from the bar and back to his car.

“Ending the night already?” you pouted, the alcohol loosening you.

“Where do you live?” He asked you.

“Same building as Steve.”

He nodded, then drove down the road in silence.

You feared you’d done something wrong, that maybe you’d gone too far and he wanted to end this before you got the wrong idea.

Javier jumped quickly out of the car, and you followed him down the steps to the lower floor of the apartment complex. 

“Javi, I’m sorry if I did-” 

He cut you off, pulling you through a door to the side.

You vaguely registered that it was his apartment, and before you could really take anything in, his mouth was on yours.

You melted into his touch, your knees feeling weak under the overwhelming emotions that clouded you both.

He bit at your lip, his hands exploring your body.

Pushing you against the wall, he pulled his lips from you and pressed his forehead against yours, “If you don’t want this, tell me now.”

You shook your head no, “I do.”

His lips were on yours in an instant, and he nudged your legs, urging you to wrap your legs around his waist.

Jumping up, he continued to kiss you as he led you over to his couch. He expertly maneuvered around his coffee table and sat so you were straddling him. 

You rested your left hand on his shoulder, the other going behind his neck to hold his mouth to yours as you nipped his lips and tongue. 

He slid a hand up under your shirt and sighed at the feeling of your skin. 

You appreciated how much of a gentleman he was being, all things considered, but you wanted more. 

You broke the kiss just long enough to slide your coat off, your shirt and bra soon following.

He wrapped his arms around you and pressed his face into your chest, his lips sliding slowly between your breasts.

Letting out a moan, you managed to get a few words out too, “Clothes… off, now.”

He stood up, guiding you to the seat beside him as he shed himself of his clothes.

You watched each movement, trying to take in every inch of him while fumbling to get your jeans off.

As he slid his pants down his legs, you gasped at the sight of him. He chuckled darkly before pulling you back on top of him. You kissed along his jaw while rocking your hips against him. 

He was starting to get impatient, and you managed, “Is there something you want?”

His fingers dug into your hips as he thrust up into you, giving you no time to adjust to him.

He swallowed your gasp, one hand guiding your hips into a steady rhythm, the other slowly rubbing up and down your back.

Leaning into him, you held onto the back of the couch as he met your movements, quickly bringing you to the edge.

“Ah, fuck,” he muttered, his face in your shoulder.

You pulled your body back enough for you to adjust your weight onto your left leg, before quickly thrusting your hips. At that angle you could feel all of him sliding in and out as his length rubbed your clit with each thrust.

You were barely holding it together, your movements starting to waiver. 

Pressing your lips to his forehead, you gasped as he nipped at your throat.

Javier could tell you weren’t going to be able to keep your movements up much longer, exhaustion and desperation fighting for dominance.

He quickly flipped you off of him, before standing to flip you and prop you up on your knees.

Gasping at the motion, you couldn’t fully support yourself on your weak knees. Before you could think much more, you felt his hands on your body again.

His left hand grabbed your waist while the other pushed you down so your face was pressed to the back of his couch. You were aware of his foot on the couch beside you as he rocked you back into him, his cock now bottomed out.

Your moans intertwined, and you revelled at the sensations his snapping hips were bringing you.

“Fuck, Javi, I’m gonna come.”

He grunted in response, thrusting impossibly harder and faster into you.

As you felt the band snap in your stomach, you were keenly aware of Javier pulling out of you, resting his cock on your ass as warm beads pulsed onto your back.

You were trying to calm your breathing, but it was all too much. Javier pressed a kiss to the center of your shoulder blades before stepping away from you. 

The lack of contact made you feel exposed, and you were wondering if he regretted what had just taken place. You started to panic, worried that you wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye tomorrow if he did decide to regret this.

Before your thoughts could spiral further, you felt him behind you again, wiping his come off your back, then dipping between your legs to clean your own.

Once he was satisfied, he sat down beside you and lit a cigarette.

You adjusted so you were laying against his chest, wondering what this meant for the two of you. 

Afraid to find out, you leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips murmuring, “I enjoyed getting to know you tonight.”

“Likewise,” he muttered around his cigarette.

Sighing, you reached down and gathered your clothes, slowly dressing and making yourself presentable again.

Javier was studying your motions, only speaking up when he saw you searching for something.

“Your bag is in my car. I’m gonna be giving you a ride in tomorrow, so be ready by 8.”

You were taken aback by that, but you nodded, and turned to walk towards the door, “Okay, uhm, I’ll see you in the morning then, Javi.”

“Goodnight,” he whispered.

Once you were on the other side of the door, you rubbed your hands across your face. What did you just do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re dealing with the aftermath of your night with Javier, and things start to get more involved at the Embassy. (Episode 3 Narcos rewrite)

When you awoke the next morning, images of the previous night flooded your vision. Pulling your pillow to your face, you screamed into it.

“You would sleep with a coworker within your first week here, you stupid, stupid _bitch_.” you muttered, finally throwing your covers to the side and sliding out of bed.

Your head was swimming, no doubt a result of how much you drank the night before.

Checking the time, you grabbed some Tylenol from your dresser.

_Fuck._

You had a little over a half hour before you were supposed to meet Javier so you could ride to work together. Part of you wondered how difficult it would be to avoid him, making some excuse once you were at work.

After you stepped out of the shower, you faced yourself in the mirror, “Okay. No more games. You have no reason to be acting like this. Clearly Javi doesn’t regret anything, that’s why he offered to give you a ride in. Well, he didn’t offer, did he? It was more of a command.”

You continued to mutter to yourself until you finally managed to get a grip.

Rushing to throw some clothes on and a bit of makeup, you grabbed your jacket and keys before making your way downstairs and out the door to where Javier was leaning against his car and smoking a cigarette.

“Good morning!” you called to him before closing the distance.

“Good morning, hermosa,” he whispered, his voice still laden with sleep.

Unexpectedly, Javier pressed a chaste kiss to your lips before opening the door for you.

The drive into work hardly took any time, and you were grateful that Javier hadn’t attempted to make conversation. 

You were surprised to see Steve already at his desk, mindlessly smoking.

“Connie refused to leave. And when I told her to just stay in the apartment until we figured things out, she practically fought me. I told her I wasn’t going to change my mind about doing what I can to keep her safe….” He hadn’t looked up yet, still staring at nothing.

Sighing, he finished his thought, “Turns out you can’t argue with stubborn women.”

Finally he looked at you at your desk, then over to Javier, slowly registering that you were both arriving at the same time.

From your peripheral, you could see his mouth opening and closing, trying to form a question as he stared at Javier.

Realizing he wouldn’t be successful, Javier shrugged, “We got to know each other.”

“We got dinner,” you clarified.

Shock was clear on his face, “Dinner? Is that all?”

Again, Javi shrugged, “Neither of us are married.”

Steve began to process the connotation, thinking about how he used his marriage to refute the idea of him having “encounters.”

He scoffed, “Wow, Y/N, you must’ve really had something Peña wanted.”

You gave Javier a look that asked, “what is he talking about?”

Rubbing a hand down his face, he avoided looking at you.

You turned back to Steve, your brow raised, begging him to explain.

And that’s how you learned Javier Peña had a history of sleeping with his informants… or anyone for that matter.

~~♡~~

The next few days were spent focusing on the job, most of your energy going into not fawning over the playboy to your left.

After learning about Javier’s “encounters,“ you did your best to maintain a professional attitude.

You didn’t blame him for any of it. You understood that sex was a good stress reliever, so why shouldn’t he mix business with pleasure?

Despite not discussing your concerns with Javier, you assumed that night was a desperate, heat of the moment thing, and nothing more. Honestly, how could it be? Not like you’ve known each other long enough for it to be different.

Part of you wished, though, that if there was ever a time he “needed” anything else, he’d think of you.

You were vaguely aware of Javi’s phone ringing, followed by his rushed Spanish.

Even when he finished the call, you didn’t look up.

“Suárez found the two who sold you out,” he announced.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. He’s got them detained, wanted to know if we wanted to be there for the interrogation.”

Steve grabbed his coat, “So what are we waiting for?”

As the pair planned to leave, Javier stopped and addressed you, “Hey hermosa, you coming?”

Finally, you looked up from your work, holding his eye contact.

You sighed, “Yeah, alright.”

Steve eyed you, worried about your demeanor this morning.

Grabbing your coat and walking by them both, you called over your shoulder, “Before you ask, I’m fine.”

Even though you couldn’t see them, you knew they shared a look at your expense.

The drive to the station was short, and the three of you quickly made your way into the building where you were led to the viewing room attached to the interrogation area Suárez had the two men in.

Suárez greeted you, only after regarding your presence suspiciously. _Of course he wouldn’t agree with a woman being involved._

As he exited the room and entered the one in front of you, you released the breath you’d been holding.

Without either man saying anything to you, you all focused on the interrogation. 

Suárez became more intense and threatening as he spoke, and you wondered how far he would take it.

As if on queue, he reached forward and slapped one of the men across the face. His tone grew eerily calm again as he waived you all into the room with him.

Deciding to stay back and watch, you gave Javier a small smile in assurance when he studied your face. 

As soon as the door shut behind them, Suárez spoke slowly, enunciating so Steve could understand him as he asked if he recognized the men.

The one to your left grew annoyed, acting as though he didn’t speak English or understand what Steve had said in response.

Javier leaned forward, calmly interrogating them. He reiterated what Suárez had said moment earlier.

You flinched slightly as Suárez jumped out of his chair and slapped the other man.

The men began to get antsy, describing their fear of being killed by Escobar’s men if they spoke.

Javi made eye contact with you through the one-way glass, somehow knowing exactly where you were.

You slid your eyes back over to Suárez, who was now leaning in the face of the older man.

And just as quickly as the interrogation started, it ended.

_Poison._

Finally, an actual lead to Escobar.

You stepped back as Steve, Javier, and Suárez crowded back into the room with you.

Javier stayed to whisper with Suárez, while Steve made his way back to you.

Smiling, you bumped his shoulder, “isn’t this exciting? Finally a name we can chase.”

He nodded, “Yeah, let’s just hope it leads us somewhere.”

“Look at it this way, it’s a starting point. This name can lead to another, which could lead to a location, then ultimately to Escobar.”

Peña and Suárez were arguing briefly, and it was clear that the latter didn’t like handling business like a professional.

Of course he wanted to be paid off to have his men gather intel. Why would he want to actually do his job?

Javier finally sighed, calling you guys to come so you could leave.

As you walked by Suárez, you glowered at him, “Si oyes algo, haganoslo saber, yea?” _If you hear anything, let us know, yea?_

He looked caught off guard, but nodded, “Okay.”

You were expecting any info on “Poison” to take several days, so you were shocked when the following day, Javier told you they knew where he’d be at that afternoon.

You nodded, “Okay, so what do we need?”

“Permission for Major Carrillo to man a roadblock.”

“Ah, so you want me to charm the Ambassador into shelling out funds for an off the record hunt.”

Javier looked to Steve and shrugged before focusing on you again, “Well, when you put it like that, yeah. That’s exactly what we want.”

Sighing, you stood up, “Okay, fine. I’ll see what I can do.”

Once you were at the Ambassador’s door, you took a deep breath and knocked, waiting for an answer before going in.

“Excuse me Ambassador. Do you have a few minutes? There’s something important I’d like to discuss with you.”

She waived you in and removed her glasses, looking to you expectantly.

“As you know, we’ve been narrowing down leads regarding the individuals responsible for killing Agent Murphy’s cat.”

She nodded, and you continued, “We recently came by information on one of Escobar’s men that gave us his whereabouts. He goes by “Poison” and we have reason to believe he’ll be traveling to Bogotá this afternoon. So, I am asking permission to get Major Carrillo involved.”

“How did you come by your information?”

“With wiretaps, ma’am.”

“Well then this doesn’t seem to be our issue.”

You sighed, “With all due respect, it is our issue. If we’re able to apprehend Poison, we can gain valuable information regarding the whereabouts of Pablo Escobar.”

It was her time to sigh now, “I’d like to see the intel you’ve gathered before making my decision.”

You stood to leave, “We have everything in order, if you’ll come with me now; this is time sensitive.”

You led the Ambassador back to the boys and motioned with your head to the Cartel Board.

“As you can see, Ambassador, these are the photos we have of our target, and _this_ ,” you motioned to a line on the map, “is the route Poison will be traveling along within the next few hours.”

Javier and Steve jumped out of their seats to join you, prepared to help give any information that may help to sway her.

Javier stopped beside you, “We don’t know for what purpose he is heading to Bogotá, but if we don’t respond to the obvious threat to Agent Murphy, we’re sending the wrong message.”

“As I told Agent Y/L/N, police have the information, they should make the arrest.”

Javi was getting defensive, “No. No, if we leave it to them, someone will sell us out. The narcos have informants in their department.”

Steve was the one to speak up this time, “What they’re driving at is that Major Carrillo should man a roadblock.”

Javier nodded, “We can trust Carrillo.”

The Ambassador spoke directly to you, “I don’t have authority over the Colombian police.”

“No, but you have authority over me. And with your permission, I can work something out,” you added almost desperately.

There was a pause before Javier spoke again, “All due respect, Ambassador, but you know where we are. With enough money, you can get anything done.”

The Ambassador sighed, uncrossing her arms, “Fine,” she looked to you, “Agent Y/L/N, you know what to do. Just make sure the paperwork is on my desk by the end of the week.”

You nodded, “Thank you, Ambassador.”

The three of you watched her head back to her office, and when you looked beside you, you noticed that Javier looked impressed, but you waived him off.

Steve clapped a hand to your back as he left, and you gave Javi a small smile as you turned to leave yourself. 

You stopped in your tracks when a warm hand lightly grasped your wrist.

Taking a deep breath, you turned back to look at him, “What’s up?”

He sighed, “Are we okay?”

That caught you off guard.

Searching his eyes, you forced a smile, “Of course, why wouldn’t we be?”

He scanned your face, unspoken words fighting to make themselves known.

“I have to go and make arrangements with Major Carrillo,” you muttered, turning to walk away again.

He let you go, then quickly followed you out so no one would get suspicious.

It had taken only about fifteen minutes to inform Horacio of the plan, and negotiate a price for implementing his force.

He sounded like a good guy, and you had hoped that this whole thing wouldn’t end up backfiring on you.

You announced to the guys where Major Carrillo would set up his roadblock, and how he’d have men scattered along the path as lookouts.

Of course, you all wanted to be there as well, so you decided it best to go and meet Horacio at the block.

Javier parked his car off the side of the road, and the three of you walked to where a fruit stand was set up.

It was early afternoon, and the sun was beating down, yet it was still comfortable enough to leave your jackets on.

You saw a man in uniform without a hat on, and you assumed that was Major Carrillo.

He approached the three of you, his gaze not wavering from yours.

He was an attractive guy, you had to admit, and you stuck your hand out to shake his, “Major Carrillo, I’m Agent Y/N, we spoke on the phone earlier.”

He hummed in appreciation, “Pleasure.”

He held onto your hand for longer than what would have been considered comfortable, but you didn’t mind. His eyes bore into yours and you smirked at him suggestively.

Only when Javier cleared his throat did you pull away, blushing.

You were thankful that Steve spoke immediately, “Excuse me for saying so… but this isn’t much of a roadblock, is it?” 

Carrillo pried his eyes from your face to look up the road, “Well, if the roadblock is too obvious, Pablo can be tipped off by a cop or by a passerby, who knows.”

You could feel the way Steve rolled his eyes, urging accusingly, “Can anybody in this country keep a secret?”

Javier chuckled beside you, and Carrillo’s tone was growing hostel, “I’ve got a spotter set up about four kilometers away. He’s gonna let us know when Poison passes.“

“You’re gonna question them, right? Because we need to-”

Javier was cut off by Carrillo yelling, “Poison’s killed three of my men already. If I catch him alive, you guys can question him here. Then you guys gotta go.”

He turned to look away, glaring at Javier. His eyes met yours and he nodded once before walking to the stand behind you. 

“Seems he’s got a thing for you Y/N,” Steve teased.

You blushed, “What?”

He nodded in the direction of Carrillo, a smile on his face.

“Oh, really? I thought he was checking you out. Seemed like he was pissed off to see me here,” you bit back.

“And yet you’re the reason we’re here, aren’t you? Charmed the man into helping out.”

You scoffed, “Charmed? More like bribed. I paid him a hundred thousand for this. Money for him, and money for his men.”

“Yeah well, maybe now that he’s seen you he won’t need to be bribed anymore, so long as there’s a promise of seeing you.”

You didn’t get to respond before Javier was storming off in the direction of the fruit stand and grabbing an orange. You watched as he ripped it in half, placing his mouth directly on the fruit and catching the juices as they flowed out.

You inhaled sharply and spun on your heels, acting like you were looking up the road.

Steve caught you, then looked to see what had caused you to get so flustered. When he saw Javi with the orange, he nudged you, “What is it with you and all these men?”

Your shoulders tensed as you clenched your teeth in embarrassment.

“Screw off,” you muttered before making your way towards Javier and leaning against the side of the stand.

When he saw you, he motioned to the oranges beside him and asked if you wanted one.

“No, they look really messy,” you breathed, watching some of the juice drip from his mustache.

He saw you watching him, and he reached up to wipe the juice with his thumb before sucking it into his mouth, “Your loss. They’re delicious.”

Taking a deep breath, you nodded and took a few steps forward, whispering “okay” as if that would clear your head.

“Get a room,” Steve chided, obviously amused.

“Hey man, I don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s just an orange,” Javier mumbled around a slice.

Steve chuckled as he saw you throw your hands over your head, your middle fingers up while you continued to walk.

You stopped about a hundred feet up the road, turning back to see Carrillo watching you with a smile. Quickly looking away, you walked a bit to your right then turned around and made a beeline back to the boys. 

Since Carrillo was on the other side of the stand, you’d hoped he wouldn’t watch you or try to approach you again, at least for the moment. 

There was a crackling coming from the walkie at Carrillo’s side before you heard someone speaking.

Carrillo got to Steve and Javier just as you did, “Okay. We have visual confirmation. Four kilometers away.”

Javier dropped his orange and quickly wiped his hands on his jeans before guiding you into the fruit stand to “hide.”

It was a cramped area, and there were already two officers there, now three more of you were expected to huddle in, lying in wait for the vehicle.

You’d figured that it would take about five minutes for the car to arrive, depending on how fast they were going. 

When fifteen minutes passed and only three cars- all of which were cleared- came through, you started to get frustrated. 

You’d all come out of the fruit stand now, and were sitting on some hay that lined the road. 

You began picking your nails anxiously, fearing that the worst had happened and someone tipped Poison off.

Javier noticed your fidgeting and placed a hand over yours to get you to stop. You looked up at him, but he was staring at Carrillo.

As another car was cleared to go, Carrillo turned to look at the three of you, and paused to see your hands in Javi’s.

You looked away nervously, and waited while Steve and Javier walked towards Carrillo to discuss what they thought had happened. 

“I’m calling this off. Nobody’s coming,” Carrillo announced.

Steve was angry, “What the fuck has happened here?”

“Maybe Poison spotted the spotter.”

You stood up to join them, your arms crossed over your chest in disappointment.

“Either that, or Suárez sold you out.” Carrillo’s tone was bitter, and it was becoming clear he wasn’t a fan of Steve.

Javier sighed, “Yeah, if he did, he must’ve had a better offer, and it wasn’t a fucking cat.”

“And this is why negotiations should be left to me,” you added matter of factly.

Carrillo offered you a smug smile before turning to walk away from you again. 

_What a waste of fucking time._

You were sweating now, and were aware that the heat was agitating all of you, and obviously the situation didn’t help anything.

And now, you’d have to deal with the consequences of this failed attempt.

~~♡~~

It had been about a week and a half since you’d tried to get your hands on Poison; and in that time, Pablo had been on his campaign trail, gaining more popularity than ever.

You’d even learned that aside from “teaming up,” the traffickers were somehow getting more product out of the country and into the United States. 

And that’s how you ended up in the Ambassador’s office first thing in the morning, being lectured, “We cannot have Colombia become a narco state. We need to find someone who can prove this guy is a drug dealer. Let’s stop his campaign before it starts.”

You were sitting off to the side, on the couch along the Ambassador’s wall beside her fireplace. You were fidgeting with the hem of your pencil skirt, annoyed with the fact you were required to have your “work clothes” on for the day, as opposed to your jeans.

The only thing you didn’t mind was the fact that the boys were in their suits, which meant you got to appreciate the way Javier looked in his tan one. 

“No one will go on record,” he was currently sipping on some whiskey the ambassador had handed him, nursing the liquid as he thought about how to respond to her lecture, “I got a better idea. We let him win. If we put him in the spotlight and prove he’s a trafficker, the embarrassment alone might get this country off its ass.”

Of course, she didn’t like that sound of that. She went on and on about how much resources were wasted thus far, and if we let him win, it would all be for nothing. It was starting to sound like she had given up and was disgusted with the way things were turning out.

You took a step towards them, asking the Ambassador if she were to consider letting you sit back and not interfere with the election, how she would assist with ensuring you’d have everything you’d need to take the Cartel head on.

She assured you once you met with the Minister of Justice, she’d do whatever she could to bring the narco behavior to light.

But that meeting didn’t go so well. The Minister was rude and in denial of what had been happening in Colombia over the last year or so. 

When it came to light that even he was being bribed by Escobar, a look of anger and shame crossed his face. Anger because here were four Americans accusing him of being dirty, and shame for letting him be swayed by drug money.

After several minutes of bickering, the Minister eyed the three of you before sighing and explaining he would go after Escobar in front of the Congress.

The thought made you nervous, he would be putting himself in direct danger, and you knew that you’d all be tied directly to him.

Still, it was what had to be done. Someone had to step up and fight.

Once the Minister left, the Ambassador explained you’d all be required to attend the conference, but for now, you were dismissed for the day.

You quickly took another sip of coffee as Steve and Javier left the room.

Thanking the Ambassador for her time, you left her chambers to grab your things and head back to your apartment.

Without warning, you were grabbed and pulled a few feet to the side before being pushed against the wall.

The smell of cigarettes flooded your nostrils and you knew it was Javier who was pressed against you.

Straining to look up at him, you asked him what he was doing.

“You’ve been avoiding me. How long are you going to keep this up?” His tone was strained, breathless.

You blinked twice, “Javi, I’m not avoiding you.”

“Don’t.” he practically growled, “Ever since you heard about how I did things here, you’ve been keeping your distance.”

_Wait, he said “did.” “How he did things.” Does that mean he isn’t sleeping with everything that moves anymore?_

“I’m sorry. It’s not that. I just… I thought it was a one time thing.”

You looked around as best you could, trying to ensure that no one was around to see Javier pinning you to the wall.

His eyes were dark, desperate. You searched them a moment before continuing, “I didn’t want to cross any boundaries and assume there was something between us.”

Without much warning, Javier released you and took a step back, causing you to tumble forward from the lack of support.

There was a childish tint in his eyes now, “Well, I think that we should give getting to know each other another try, hmm? You in that skirt is leaving me with filthy thoughts.”

Your knees almost buckled at the confession and once again you were struggling to stand.

He chuckled, “Let’s go, I’ll give you a ride home again. Maybe this time you can show me around your place.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Things had gotten better between you and Javier. It wasn’t as awkward and the two of you weren’t dancing around each other while at work anymore.

You’d found a happy balance between your personal relationship and your work one, and things were, well, working.

The two of you hadn’t made anything regarding your relationship official, even between yourselves, but you’d figured this was the best way right now.

With Rodrigo Lara denouncing Escobar and other traffickers, there was an air at the Embassy that maybe things were going to start going in your favor. You’d even attended a few days of the trials, and while you were scared, you were hopeful.

That is, until Lara was gunned down on his way home, just days before he was slated to leave for Czechoslovakia.

You, Steve, and Javi arrived at the crime scene to see Lara’s bullet-riddled body slumped over in the backseat of a cab.

There was a heavy air of guilt around you, especially as Steve pointed out the Minister of Justice had refused to wear the bulletproof vest he’d provided.

It was slated to be a long night, knowing that you’d be forced to write a report on the incident and explain to the Ambassador exactly what ended up playing out.

It would take a few days for things to get back to any semblance of normalcy, and your days began getting busier as Pablo’s men started making appearances around Medellin. 

You’d gotten more names and photos than you could keep track of at the moment, but it gave hope to some of the assholes being taken down.

That night, everyone in your department felt invincible, like nothing could bring you down.

Javier had his arm around you, pulling you into his side as you sat around drinking beer, smoking, and laughing with the other agents. 

You understood why they were laughing; So many leads had come out of the Minister of Justice publicly denouncing Escobar, and it felt like things were actually going right for once.

But you couldn’t help but think about what it had cost to get there. 

Taking a swig of your beer, you turned around slightly to see Steve standing at the Cartel board, studying it.

Javier turned to look at you, smiling profusely at whatever joke had just been told, and he wanted to see if you were laughing too.

Instead, he found you looking behind you, and he followed your gaze to Steve’s back.

He leaned forward and placed his beer on the table before pulling his arm away from you and turning around in his chair, “Murphy, join the party, huh?”

When he didn’t answer, he stood up and made his way over to Steve, “What’s wrong?”

You could hardly hear over the other noise in the room, but instead of getting up, you simply leaned forward in your chair.

“All you guys having a good time?” Steve remarked bitterly.

“You gotta let it go, man. There’s good that came out of this.”

Steve sighed, “Yeah, we used him, then we got him killed.”

The comment sobered you up immediately. He was right.

“No, we didn’t kill him… Escobar did. And now we get to go after that motherfucker. Look on the bright side, huh?”

Javi slapped Steve on the back then made his way back over to you, a huge grin on his face.

He sat down again, wrapping his arm around your back as he whispered in your ear, “What do you say we stay a few more minutes then we’ll get out of here.”

You blushed but nodded in response.

As he pulled away, his lips grazed your ear, sending a shiver down your spine.

Plucking the cigarette from between his fingers, you took a long drag before exhaling through your nostrils.

Javier chuckled beside you, obviously enjoying your frustration.

You grabbed your beer from the table and went to take your own place beside Steve.

He offered a tightlipped smile, but nothing more.

“We’re gonna get the fuckers who did this, Steve,” you whispered.

You scanned the board a few moments before turning so you were standing in front of it and facing Steve, “Javi and I are gonna be heading out, you should do the same. It’s not gonna do any of us any good to work ourselves mad.”

“Y/N, I can’t just leave, I-”

“Please, go home to Connie and get some sleep. We’ll come back at this on Monday with fresh eyes, and I can promise you we won’t stop until we get them.”

His eyes slid over to yours and searched your face a moment before he sighed, “Yeah, okay. You’re right.”

You reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze, “I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner, yeah?”

He chuckled, “Shit, I completely forgot about that.”

“Well, it’s a good thing Connie is reliable,” you teased, “Go home Steve, goodnight.”

Javier stood and grabbed your coat for you, announcing to the rest of the group that you’d be heading out for the night.

Once you got back to the apartments, Javier grabbed your waist, pulling you through the door, “your apartment or mine?”

“Yours,” you whispered, “It’s closer.”

The exhaustion of the night started to play at you, and you could tell that something was eating at Javier too.

“Javi, what’s wrong?”

He took off his jacket and stepped out of his shoes, ignoring the question.

You mirrored his actions, then sat back on the couch, watching his movements.

Lighting up a cigarette, Javi leaned against the wall, his head back.

After a few minutes of silence, Javier finally spoke, “Could any of this have been done differently?”

You hummed, asking him to explain.

“Lara. Did he have to die for this?”

His voice came out as a whisper and it broke your heart. Of course this was affecting him the same way it was Steve, he just played the tough guy.

You thought of how to answer, “I think that Señor Lara made the decision that he felt was best for this country… I think that he understood the risks, and did what he had to in order to show Escobar that not everyone is scared of him.”

He took another puff of his cigarette, anguish clear on his face.

“I also think that there wasn’t anything that we could have done to stop what happened. The Minister was a stubborn man, but he was tough, and he got us so much more intel.”

Javier ran a hand over his face, still unable to say anything. 

You made your way over to him, taking the cigarette from his hand and putting it on the ashtray behind him, “And, I think that you’re so fucking strong for keeping it together for Steve.”

His eyes found yours and he inhaled sharply.

“I want you to know that you don’t have to do that with me though,” you continued, “I’m here for you no matter what, and you can be as real with me as you’re comfortable with.”

Javier closed the gap between you, his lips on yours in a heated kiss. 

He pulled your body against his, desperate to have you. You let him do as he pleased, know he needed this release to help ease his stress.

Javi slid a hand up under your shirt, his warm hands leaving goosebumps as he explored your skin. 

His lips moved down to your neck, licking and sucking at the point your neck met your shoulder and you moaned, arching your front into him.

Biting down on your neck, he took advantage of your weakening knees to pick you up and carry you into his bedroom.

He dropped you down onto his bed, not stopping to think about being gentle with you.

You watched a moment as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side before his hands made their way to his belt.

You sat up, riding yourself of your own shirt and bra, then stood to slide your jeans down your legs. 

Kicking them to the side, you stood back up then were suddenly turned around and tossed back down onto the bed. 

Javi was moving too quick for you to register how to help him, your body going limp to make it easier for him to move you to where he pleased.

He pulled at your hips until you were kneeling, your face still pressed to the comforter.

A firm slap landed across your ass and you let out a startled cry.

His lips replaced his hand, kissing gently to ease the stinging.

As he kissed the mark, he knelt down behind you before gently rubbing both hands up and down your body.

You moaned, at the sensation, at the anticipation of what was to happen next.

“Javi,” you started, but were cut short when you felt his thumbs spread your lips and his tongue on your core.

You let out a moan and Javier quickened his movements, licking and sucking at your clit.

“Ah fuck,” you breathed, and he landed another blow to your right cheek, his tongue never leaving you.

The mixture of pain and pleasure caused you to rock back into him, and he groaned against you.

His tongue began to swirl at your entrance before he wrapped his left arm around you and began to rock you back into him. 

You managed to look behind you, and the sight of his head buried in your ass gave you the confidence to start moving on your own. 

Reaching behind you, you grabbed onto his hair and rocked back on your knees, forcing him to fuck you with his tongue. 

Your movements started to waiver, your grip on his hair faltering.

Letting go, you leaned up on your hands and held yourself in place, Javier continuing to force his tongue in and out of you.

The feeling of his breath on you each time he let out a moan was enough to put you over the edge, and you came on his face with a little shout.

Javier didn’t move immediately, instead he slid his tongue from your hole and began to slowly work on your clit until you stopped shaking. 

You were aware that he’d stood up, but you were still coming down, so you hadn’t made any effort to move or change positions.

Before you could fully think of doing so though, Javier replaced his tongue with his dick and he was gripping your hips to hold you in place.

He didn’t leave any time for you to get adjusted to him, aware that you were turned on to the point your vagina would welcome anything. 

He snapped his hips into yours roughly, then set a slow and hard rhythm. Each time his hips met yours you gasped, the feeling enough to bring you close to the edge once again.

You didn’t think you could handle coming again, not in such a short amount of time, so when he pulled out of you, you quickly pushed yourself forward and rolled onto your back before he could snap back into you.

He grunted in surprise, but you didn’t let him feel the loss. You slid to the edge of the bed and leaned forward, taking his dick completely into your mouth.

You brought your right hand to the back of his thigh, while your right gently massaged his balls.

“Fuck, hermosa,” he grunted above you, his hands coming down to slide the hair from your face.

Peaking up at him, you could see his head was tilted up towards the ceiling, and you smiled at the idea that you were giving him that much pleasure. 

You continued to bob your head back and forth, alternating your speed as you focused on the sounds he was making. 

You did a few quick sucks to his tip before pulling his hips towards you, your nose now pressed into his hair.

His grip on your head faltered a moment, a clear hesitation between holding you there and pulling you off of him. Finally, he decided on the later and quickly pulled your head back, his hand instinctively squeezing the base of his dick.

“Fuck, although I’d love to come in that pretty little mouth of yours, I want to get one more out of you first.”

He pushed you back onto the bed, kissing you and swirling his tongue around yours.

You were starting to slide down, your butt not fully on the bed, and Javier quickly lifted you and slid you back a few inches before folding your legs up over your head. 

A little bit of pain radiated down your legs from the back of your knees, but you didn’t have time to dwell on it long; Javier leaned over you, his arms on either side of your head as he began to fuck into you at a grueling pace. 

“Ah, fuck. Okay, Javi, fuck!” You muttered, unable to stick with just one phrase. 

Javi’s lips found yours again, swallowing your moans as he continued to rock his hips into you.

There were too many sensations at once, still the pain in your legs, the depth he was reaching inside you, his balls slapping against your ass, his teeth dragging across your lips….

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you cried, and Javier’s movements began to falter slightly as he got closer to the edge.

“Javi, if you keep up this pace I’m gonna come again.”

He grunted above you, “That’s the plan.”

Your vision was starting to go black, too overwhelmed with what you were feeling to want to register anything new.

Turning your head to the side, you let out a final cry as you came, your walls clenching hard around him.

Javi pulled out of you just in time to shoot hot beads of cum all over your stomach.

You relaxed your legs a little, just enough that they were now wrapped around his hips, and he settled back down against you.

You winced at the feeling of his body squishing the cum between you, and as soon as his head hit your shoulder, you were tapping him and playfully trying to push him off of you.

“Okay, let’s get cleaned up then we can nap,” you teased. 

Taking a deep breath, Javi stood and made his way into his bathroom and came back with a warm, damp washcloth. He gently wiped between your legs before cleaning off your stomach, and finally his own. 

He tossed it to the side and climbed into bed beside you,patiently waiting for you to pull yourself up the bed so you could properly lay with him.

Leaning over to press a kiss to his lips, he pulled you into him and nuzzled his nose into your hair.

When you felt him start to shake, you knew he’d begun to cry. Maybe it was because the stress of the week finally got to him, or maybe your words hit him and he was crying out of relief… either way, you didn’t move. You let him hold you, knowing that when he was ready he’d talk to you about how he was feeling.

Until then, you were willing to be there for him, in whatever way he needed you.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn’t long after the Ambassador had a meeting with President Galan that you were sitting with Javier and Steve as Major Wysession lectured you.

“Communists. They’re the real threat to the security of this country.”

You rolled your eyes and watched as Javier leaned forward in his chair, tension rolling off him in waves, “All due respect, but Colombian cocaine has killed more Americans than Soviet troops.”

“We got FARC, we got M-19, we got EPL, we got ELN, all supported by the Soviets and Cubans. Sorry, Agent Pena, but our resources gotta be directed at America’s problems, and you don’t get to tell us what those are.”

That last comment got you. I mean, seriously.

“No, but maybe you should take into consideration the words of a DEA agent who has been down here longer than any of us,” you sneered.

Wysession’s head snapped over to where you were sitting, “Excuse me?”

It was your turn to lean forward now, “You are so worried about communism and a potential war with Russia, then you are about a real, _tangible_ problem that’s impacting millions of Americans.”

“Need I remind you Agent Y/L/N that I am your superior and I can have you sent back to the states without so much as a pen swipe?”

You bit your tongue and sat back with a huff, crossing your arms over your chest.

You caught Javi’s teasing smile out the corner of your eye and lightly kicked him.

Steve took his chance and spoke directly to the Ambassador, “Ambassador, if the CIA and the Mil Group provide assets, the Colombians will get Escobar. We’re talking about a huge blow to the cocaine trade and saving thousand of lives-”

The CIA agent behind you cut Steve off, “Ambassador. The CIA agrees with Mil Group. Pablo Escobar is no longer a congressman. He’s just a wanted Colombian drug trafficker, and as such, he is not a direct threat to our country’s strategic interests in South America.”

The agent stood up and continued, “The CIA would prefer not to get involved in local police problems. Let the Colombians get him.”

Hanging your head in frustration, you listened as both men left the room, leaving you, Steve, and Javi sitting with the Ambassador.

You snuck a look at the guys faces before turning your attention back to the Ambassador, “All due respect ma’am, but what they just said is a load of bullshit. You know from our intel and missions how much of a threat Escobar is, not only here in Colombia, but also at home. He’s making millions of dollars a month from smuggling the cocaine into Miami alone. You think that if he gets any more power he’ll just sit back and leave things the way they are? No. He’s going to take out the other cartels and he will enter the US from each coast and Mexico. We’ll have a bigger problem on our hands then.”

She sighed, “While I appreciate your concern, Agent Y/L/N, there isn’t much I can do. Without the support of the CIA, I can’t give you the support you need. Just continue the intel you have been, and let the Colombian police take Escobar down.”

You scoffed, but bit your tongue. Shaking your head, you got up and turned to walk out of the room, muttering, “Ma’am” on the way out as if that would excuse you from leaving.

To your surprise, Steve and Javier soon followed, catching up to you at the elevator. 

The three of you stepped in without a word, your anger and disappointment palpable.

Steve sighed, breaking the silence, “Noonan really thinks allocating $100,000 will be enough to go after Escobar.”

“Yeah, it’s a fucking joke.”

The elevator doors opened, and you stepped out, the boys following.

Steve spoke loud enough for you to hear, “That’s about what he spends on shoes, isn’t it?”

“The CNP has zero chance of capturing him with that bullshit.”

“So what do we do now?”

“Use what little we got to try to even the odds.” 

You stopped, turning to face them, the sudden motion causing them to almost bump into you.

Javier put his arms on your arms and rotated you to stand beside Steve in an effort to stop himself from tripping over you.

Ignoring the motion, you crossed your arms over your chest for what felt like the eleventh time that day, “What do you mean by that?”

“Hmm?”

“”Use what little we got” … what do you mean by that?”

Javi ignored the question, instead choosing to tease you, “That little show back there, was that you standing up for me?”

You blushed and stammered a bit until you could form a sentence, “What? No. Wysession is just a piece of garbage. I hate how he thinks he can talk to us like that.”

He clapped Steve on the arm, “You hear that, man? She was sticking up for the both of us.”

“Yeah, too bad he threatened to send her ass home though.”

“Fine. Next time you’re being chewed out, I’ll just sit back and look pretty, maybe paint my nails or something.”

Pushing by Javier, you flipped your middle finger up over your shoulder and made your way back to your desk. 

By the time they made it back into the office area, you knew they had stopped to discuss something without you.

Steve went over to your desk and began messing with the folders, causing you to swat at his hands, “Ugh! Steve! What the fuck is your problem, dude?”

He swiped one file off onto the floor and as you went to pick it up, he kicked it further.

You were out of your seat in seconds, chest to chest with Steve.

He looked down at you, a smug look on his face.

Out the corner of your eye, you barely saw Javier rushing around the corner.

“I don’t know what the fuck you two talked about just now, or what you’re planning, but just know that if it’s something stupid I’ll shove my foot so far up both your asses you’ll wish Wysession sent you home.”

Steve had the nerve to chuckle at you. 

Before you could say anything more to him, he reached up and patted your head, telling you it was adorable that you thought you were threatening.

Reaching up to grab his cigarettes from his chest pocket, you took the box and sat back down at your desk.

Ignoring the file that Steve kicked across the floor, you lit one of the cigarettes and took a long drag.

He smiled at you, then made his way to pick up the folder and dropped back on your desk.

You gave him the finger again and took another drag before exhaling harshly.

Javier came back into the room then, a mobile phone in hand.

He tried to hide it, but you watched him intently, “What’s that for?”

“Had to make a call.”

You scoffed, “Yeah, no shit. Who?”

Javier gave Steve a look as though to ask what crawled up your ass, but he soon focused his attention back on you.

“It’s better if you don’t know yet, hermosa.”

You slammed your hand on your desk, causing both men to jump slightly.

“Okay, listen. This is the third time in thirty minutes that someone has insulted my abilities and I’m tired of it. I’m more than capable of doing this job, and as your partner, I have a right to know what you’re up to. Especially if it has to do with this case.”

Javi looked shocked a moment, but he shook it off with a smile, placing the phone on the corner of his desk, “It was General Jaramillo.”

It was your turn to look shocked, “Jaramillo… the head of counternarcotics?”

He nodded so you continued, “Okay, I’m lost.”

He chuckled, “He’s like Suarez.”

Javi didn’t have to say anything else for you to know what he meant; Jaramillo was dirty.

“Are you going to use it all on him?” you wondered quietly.

“Yeah, I think that the hundred grand should be enough to get some resources on our side.”

You looked back at Steve, “You throwing my shit on the ground, was that the best you could come up with to distract me?”

He shrugged, “I knew you were already heated, why not throw oil on the fire?”

You turned your attention back to Javier and gestured to the phone with your head, “Did you just set up a meeting with him.”

“Yes.”

“For when?”

“Twenty minutes.”

“Twenty minutes?! Are you kidding me?” you threw your hands up, “and you were going to keep it from me?”

“Yeah, but Murphy’s a shit distraction.”

He pulled his hands back in defense, “I didn’t agree to this, man. I said you should fill her in too but you’re the one who wanted to keep this a secret.”

Finally, Javier sighed as he rubbed a hand over his mustache, “Listen, Y/N. I was going to tell you after it was done. I didn’t want to tell you now because I knew you would try to stop me.”

You thought a long moment before speaking, “I’m not going to try to stop you.”

He walked over and placed a hand on your shoulder, and offered a wink before turning to leave once again.

Once he was gone, you asked Steve what exactly the plan was.

He briefly filled you in, explaining they briefly discussed bribing General Jaramillo for Major Carrillo’s help. They knew that with you simply negotiating, things wouldn’t go anywhere without the support of the Ambassador. So, it was decided that Carrillo’s boss would offer to help, with the help of a few thousand dollars.

You looked at the watch on your wrist, “Do you know where they’re meeting?”

“Not too far. He should only be gone maybe forty five minutes, why?”

You shook your head, “No reason. I guess I just have a bad feeling about all of this. Or maybe I’m still worked up over you kicking my shit.”

He laughed and pulled you into a side hug, “I picked it up, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t make it better!” you pulled out of his grasp and walked over to his desk.

He eyed you, a smile playing at his lips, “Oh yeah, and what _will_ make it better?”

You shrugged, placing your hand on the stack of folders on the corner of his desk.

Steve’s eyes grew wide, “No.”

“Honestly, I think it’s only fair.”

“Y/N, no, please. Those are organized by date and I haven’t gone through them yet. Besides, we are going to be meeting Javier at the cafe down the street.”

You removed your hand from the stack, “Ugh, fine.”

Starting to walk towards him, you quickly turned around, swiping two folders onto the ground.

“Really?”

“Hey, you did it to me. Fair is fair, man. It’s about time you learned that.”

Bending down to pick up the files, he laughed at your remark, “Yeah, whatever, kid.”

About a half hour later, you were sat across from Steve at a small table in the center of the restaurant. The place was pretty empty, so you weren’t entirely put off by the idea of someone overhearing all of you.

You ordered a few shots of whiskey and two beers for you and Steve before checking your watch again.

“You need to relax, Y/N. He knows to meet us here when he’s done.”

“No, I know. Like I said earlier, I just have a really bad feeling. I don’t know what’s going on but I’m really anxious.” 

You absentmindedly put your thumb to your mouth and began nibbling on the nail. You continued to do that until the waiter placed the drinks down in front of you.

Smiling up at him, you thanked him then quickly took a shot to ease your nerves.

Just then, Javier walked in and sat down beside you, “you guys getting the party started without me?”

You slid one of the shots over to him, then asked him how it went.

He slid a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it before answering you, “He went for it.”

“Okay, so why do you look so bummed then, what happened?”

He sighed, “I fucked up.”

Steve swirled one of the shots, “how? Carrillo got the job, just like you wanted.”

“No, Jaramillo’s sending a message. He’s telling me I got his price wrong. He’s setting Carrillo up for failure, and when he does fail, he’ll fire him for incompetence, and we lose the only cop we can trust.”

“Well, let’s hope that doesn’t happen then.”

You looked up when you felt Javi stiffen beside you. You smiled when you saw Connie, trying your hardest not to show the questions on your face as you eyed the woman beside her. 

Connie kissed Steve, announcing that the woman was Elisa, a woman she worked with.

Javier stood and reached over to grab her hand, helping her to sit down in the chair he was in.

You found it odd, but just slid your chair around to the middle as Javier pulled up another chair to the spot you just were.

You looked at Steve, hoping for some kind of explanation, but he kept his eyes down.

As Elisa sat down, she smiled at you, but turned her attention back to Javier, “Are you another… janitor at the embassy, like Steve?”

“No, actually, I’m CIA,” he joked, “But that’s classified, so don’t tell anybody. I’m here to hunt communists and prevent a Marxist invasion from Cuba.” Javier turned to Steve, “The janitor thing, what, that was you? Next you’ll be telling me she’s just a secretary.”

He jabbed his thumb in your direction, but didn’t look at you.

Steve hummed in response, keeping up the charade.

Javier took another drag of his cigarette and turned back to face Elisa, “No, it’s just a cover.”

She smiled, “Just so you know, I’m a communist guerrillera.”

Her response caught you off guard, but you laughed along with everyone else. If she really was, why would she just come out and tell you?

Your stomach sank when Javi laughed, leaning into her and placing his hand on the back of her chair.

You quickly downed the last two whiskey shots on the table and began nursing your beer.

The two of them flirted some more, and you felt the way Connie and Steve were shooting you sympathetic glances. 

After who knows how much longer, you got up to leave, “While this has been fun, I’m gonna head out. I have, you know, typing or whatever to practice… my secretarial job.”

Steve tried to grab your hand, but you moved just in time. You turned to face him to see what he wanted, ignoring Javier in the process.

“Let us give you a ride, we’re heading out in a minute too.”

You shook your head, “No, it’s fine. I need to clear my head. You motioned to the empty glasses that surrounded your seat.”

“Y/N, please-” Connie started but you held up your hand to cut her off.

“I can take care of myself, thank you,” you smiled, then turned to leave.

Javier didn’t even look at you.

~~♡~~

The next day, you met Steve and Javier at the location Carrillo had told you that morning. You decided to drive yourself and talk with Horacio awhile before the guys arrived.

He told you about how he was picked to lead the command against Escobar, and informed you that your talks would hold more weight. 

After he got through the business end of things, he began asking you some questions about yourself. While you knew you could trust him, you weren’t sure if it was a good idea to go into detail about your life.

Instead, you just opted to tell him the basics. You told him you were in Colombia simply because it’s where life took you, and that you hadn’t settled down before making the move.

He seemed interested in that, but you didn’t give him anymore.

You heard the sound of Javier’s Jeep pulling up, and you straightened from your position against the wall.

Carrillo took a step back from you, and welcomed the guys as they headed up the steps towards you.

“Thank you all for coming, there’s something I think you’d like to see.”

You motioned for him to step inside first, then followed close behind him. He led you through a main room before sneaking down a narrow hall and finally down a set of stairs.

“Jaramillo’s intel says Pablo’s gonna be at his finca called ElBizcocho tomorrow.”

As you walked down the stairs, you couldn’t help but think it looked like a dungeon.

“The only way to surprise him is an aerial assault,” Javier replied.

Steve chuckled at that, “Jaramillo didn’t give us a helicopter.”

“Then we need to figure out where he’s hiding today.”

“Today? But it’s already almost noon,” you whispered.

Carrillo led you to the bottom of the stairs and stepped back for you to take in the open room. At the other end, there was a room carved into the wall where a man was hanging, naked, from a bar; an armed guard sat at a table in front of him.

“Trapped a little bird,” Carrillo smirked, “And I’m gonna make sure that he sings.”

You looked back at Steve and Javier, confusion written clearly on your face.

“Jesus,” Steve muttered, but continued to step forward.

You followed his lead, and soon you were standing beside the armed guard, just fifteen feet or so away from the man. 

Javier touched your back lightly and whispered, “Just remember that you wanted all in.”

You turned away from him upon hearing Carrillo ask the guard for his coffee.

Before you could object, the coffee was dumped on the man’s face, and you couldn’t tell if he was gasping for air or because of the temperature of the liquid.

Carrillo didn’t take his eyes off the man as he spoke to you all again, “He already gave up the name of three fincas, but Pablo’s not gonna be at any of them.” He switched back to spanish and asked the man if he knew where Pablo was.

You could see the steam coming off of his body, and you almost felt sorry for him; especially when Carrillo threatened to kill him in such a low, slow tone.

It wasn’t until Carrillo began cutting into the man’s skin did you have to turn away. This was blurring the line between who the good guys and the bad guys were, and that wasn’t something you wanted to think about at the moment.

You watched as Steve turned and walked down the hall, no doubt feeling the same as you. A few minutes filled with agonizing screams and grunts passed before the location where Escobar was hiding was revealed.

Carrillo whispered to the man, thanking him for the information. You thought it would all be over, but you were wrong. Instead, he pulled the gun from his holster and shot the man between his eyes without a second thought.

The body hit the ground with a loud thud, and that was your queue to follow Steve back down the hall and the hell out of there. 

Once you were outside, you took a deep breath and tried to steady your nerves. You knew this meant you’d be heading out any moment, headed for one of Escobar’s mansions in hopes of catching him.

Instead, it became clear when you arrived that the mansion that it had been abandoned just minutes before.

The thought that you were so close yet he slipped through your grasp once again infuriated you. It seemed as though it would be impossible to catch him when almost everyone in Colombia was working for him.

The next few days were spent trying to gather information on a former CIA agent who turned to smuggling cocaine for the cartel. You did your best with your connections to find his real name, but didn’t have any success. You let Steve work his magic with the CIA, and that’s how you ended up sitting in the back of his SUV outside of a whorehouse.

“Why did it have to be here?” Javier muttered.

You caught Steve’s eye in the rearview mirror and he laughed at your raised eyebrow.

Javier quickly turned back to look at you then back to Steve, “A friend of mine told me about this place. I’ve never been here before.”

Steve continued to laugh until you joined in, and you could tell Javi was starting to get uncomfortable.

He continued to defend himself, embarrassed at the thought of you two finding out the type of women had frequented.

The door to the house opened, and a tall, slender woman in her panties stepped aside for another girl, who was similarly dressed, to escort your target outside.

“Oh, my god,” Javier whispered, “That’s Freckles. I know her.”

Steve laughed again and hopped out of the car. You stay back, and pulled your gun from your waistband to rest on your lap.

You watched as Javi and Steve grabbed Barry and led him to the car, opening the door so he was in the seat beside you.

When Barry saw you, he gave you a disgusting smile and licked his lips, “Well, now it doesn’t surprise me at all that a couple of agents got a hooker. What does surprise me though is that they’re driving you around.” He waited until the guys were in the car before finishing his thought, “Is she for me?”

You grabbed the gun and aimed it at Barry’s temple, “I’m not for you, asshole.”

“Woah, woah, woah. I like my girls feisty, but at least get naked for me first.”

You flipped off the safety without even looking at him, your eyes fixated on the back of Javier’s headrest. 

“Hey McPickle, why don’t you shut the hell up. I’ll tell you when it’s time to talk,” Javier growled.

You didn’t move as Barry adjusted, uncomfortable with the realization that you were just like them.

“Bun,” Steve said in an even tone. You slid your eyes to meet his in the rearview mirror, knowing he was trying to get your attention without using your name.

You rolled your eyes and put the safety back on the gun before putting it back on your lap. 

Eventually Steve brought the car to a stop in front of an abandoned house that the government seized and was in the process of renovating for an additional office location.

You did a quick walk-through to make sure the place was clear as Steve forced Barry to have a seat on a milk crate.

Coming back into the room, you caught the tail end of what Javier was saying, “-for someone who’s facing life in the clink.”

Seal seemed calm, “You guys ain’t got shit.”

Steve began to circle him, “We got records from Escobar listing shipments from Medellin to Louisiana to the tune of five hundred tons?”

Javi nodded, “Yeah.”

“Yeah? Well, let’s see if that holds up in court, huh?”

It irritated you how cocky he was being, and you wondered if it was because he knew a couple of American agents were nothing compared to the cartel.

Both men were circling Seal now, Steve maintaining control of the conversation, “The funny thing is, you can’t make a direct flight from Medellin to Louisiana without making a refueling stop.”

“Yeah, according to the records, you made stops in Cuba and Nicaragua,” Javi added.

“Those are Commi nations, aren’t they boys?” You called from the side, obviously playing up on the dumb role Seal set for you when you met.

“You can’t prove shit,” Barry spat.

Steve tapped his shoulder with a few sheets of folded up paper, “The manifests don’t lie.”

“An ex-CIA man making stops in communist countries with or without cocaine, that would be considered treason by the US Justice Department, wouldn’t it?” Javi questioned, his tone mocking.

“Well damn,” Barry chuckled, “You guys are good.”

Javier and Steve continued to threaten Barry until he promised he had leverage. You didn’t agree with the idea of letting him out of his cuffs, but it wasn’t your call. 

Barry promised that his suit jacket had something you’d need in it, but you had to get the cuffs off to get it.

Steve removed the cuffs and led him back to the car as Javier patted down the jacket before handing it back to him, “The pockets are empty.”

“I didn’t say it was in the pockets. You think I’d keep something valuable in easy access?”

Barry reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, and you had your gun cocked and aimed at his chest in the same beat.

He held his hands up in defense, “Relax, Bun,” he teased, repeating what Steve had called you earlier. 

You maintained your aim on him as he raised the knife to the jacket, and flipped it inside out. You watched as Barry slid the knife along the seam before he put the knife away and ripped the fabric the rest of the way.

“Now, if I give you this, you need to promise to let me walk out of here scot-free.”

“Wait a minute,” Steve countered, “We don’t even know what this is, or if it’s worth it.”

“Like I said, this is my get out of jail free card, and I know it’s something you need.”

He lifted the fabric for you to see a photo of Escobar standing amongst several others on what looked to be a tarmac. 

He folded the fabric back down and placed the suit jacket back on the seat in the car, “That’s yours, all you have to do is let me go, here and now.”

You looked between Steve and Javi, your gun still holding steady.

Finally, Javi sighed, “Get the hell out of here.”

Barry smiled then sauntered away, not even making an effort to move quickly, “There’s more on the back of that. Go there and you’ll see.”

Slipping the gun back into your waistband, you leaned into Javi’s side and felt the tension melt away.

Steve ran a hand down his face and sighed, “Alright, let’s get back.”

Once in the car, you lifted the photo from its place and flipped it over. There were coordinates scribbled in pen across the back of it.

“Where do you think this leads?”

“What is it?” Javi asked from the front seat.

“Coordinates for something.”

You saw him shrug, “Who knows, could be anything. For all we know it will be a setup.”

But, it wasn’t. You’d made the decision to go to the location, alone, and soon found an empty alley along one of the quieter streets in Bogata. You knew it was dangerous to go alone, especially in that area, but you figured you would rather it be you injured than either Steve or Javier.

In the alley, there were a couple of crates and boxes, and flyers scattered all over the ground. You scanned your surroundings, looking for anything out of place. Eventually, your eyes landed on a brick that didn’t have any cement holding it in place. You began to push at the right side of it, hoping it would force the left to come forward enough to grab it. You were right, and you were able to pull the brick from its place, and see there were papers folded towards the back.

Reaching in, you grabbed the stack and shoved them into your inner jacket pocket and quickly replaced the brick. You speed walked back to your car and called Javier at his desk.

He picked up almost immediately, asking where you were. You told him to set a meeting with the Ambassador and for them to put on their suits.

He tried to argue with you, but you told him you’d be back soon and had something important.

But, the truth is, you didn’t know how important. It wasn’t safe enough for you to look at what you’d just found, not yet anyway. 

When you pulled back up at the embassy, you jogged to your desk and pulled a skirt and heels from the bottom drawer.

Steve and Javier were sitting at their desks, watching your movements. You shimmied out of your boots, and moved your hands to your belt buckle.

“You gonna tell us what all this is about?” Steve asked, turning away from you.

You pulled your jacket off and tossed it to him. He felt the folded up papers immediately, and walked over to Javier so they could see together.

Taking advantage of their distraction, you slid out of your jeans and replaced them with the pencil skirt and tucked your blouse into the band. Placing the boots in your drawer, you stepped into the heels and fixed yourself before walking over to them.

For the first time, you looked at what you’d found. There were more photos of Escobar and there were several with cocaine in them. This was the evidence you were needing.

“You got the Ambassador, yeah?” you asked them.

They both nodded, but Javi was the one to speak, “Where did you get these, hermosa?”

You shrugged, “I followed the coordinates on the back of the photo that was in Barry’s jacket.”

He nodded again, and you snatched the photos from in front of them, putting them into a neat stack and leaving the room. 

They both followed you up to the Ambassador’s office. But when you went to go in, she called out to the three of you, announcing she only wanted one of you to come in. 

You’d decided that since Steve was the one to get Barry’s name in the first place, it should be him to present the photos.

He took them and shut the door behind him, forcing you to wait with Javier.

“You should have been the one to bring those in,” he commented.

You looked up at him, slightly shocked, “Why?”

“Because you found them.”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t have if Steve didn’t get Barry’s name in the first place. I wouldn’t have had coordinates to follow.”

He shrugged and didn’t argue with you.

There was something off about the interaction, and you wondered if he was pissed at you for going on your own.

A few days after the Ambassador took the photos, you learned that Barry was killed for leaking the information. 

Javier was obviously upset; he took care to ensure the safety of his informants.

Steve told Javi the same thing he was told after the Minister of Justice was killed, that it was Escobar and something good would be coming out of it.

Of course, something did. The information led to several raids and thousands of pounds of cocaine being seized.

For the first time in months, it seemed like things were going well.

That is until Connie brought Elisa to Javier’s apartment, begging him to hide her.

You were with Steve at the office when he got the call, and you felt an overwhelming surge of anger course through you.

Steve could feel it, but he didn’t say anything. He was just as mad as you were. Who was this woman to bring his wife into this mess?

You didn’t care that she had information. How did you know you could trust her?

When you got to the apartment, Steve banged on the door, and you were immediately at his side. You could hear Javier making his way towards you, and Steve pulled his gun from his waistband and held it to his side.

As soon as the door opened, you both pushed by him and made our way into the apartment.

“Who the fuck is she?” you asked.

“And why is the military after her?” Steve finished for you.

Javi stepped towards Steve and spoke gently, “put the gun away.” He spoke more firmly when he repeated himself, “Put it away. She told me who she is, put it away.”

Elisa shifted uncomfortably on the couch, “Can I say something?”

“No, you may not.”

“Murphy…. Calm down.”

Steve put the gun back into his waistband and pulled you to stand beside him, his gaze never wavering from Javier’s, “I have no idea why you get yourself involved in this.”

“Your wife brought her to me,” he tried to explain.

That was like a slap. _Connie? Why would she bring her here?_

Steve pulled Javi to the side, “I appreciate you putting yourself out there for my wife, I truly do, but why are we risking our whole careers over this woman?”

“Because she can prove that Pablo was behind the palace siege.”

“But why here,” you asked.

Javier turned to you, desperation in his voice, “I just told you, Connie brought her to me. I didn’t choose this, weren’t you listening?”

You scoffed at how defensive he sounded and you were starting to wonder if anything had happened between the two of them, and if that was why he had been acting strange around you recently.

After a long silence, Steve finally spoke, “okay, well we need to go. We need to go. We have a meeting.”

“What about her?” you gestured to the woman behind you. 

“She can stay here,” Javier stated simply.

You shook your head, “No.”

Before it could turn into an argument, Steve stepped in between you, “We’ll bring her up to my place. Connie will watch her.”

“And you trust her enough to leave her alone with your wife,” you asked, the bitterness coming through.

He made eye contact with Elisa as he spoke to you, “She knows how to use a gun.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning more about Elisa, you confront Javi about your relationship. While trying to keep your distance, circumstances lead you to have to work alone with him again. (Episode 5)

Javi and Steve exited the elevator and made their way towards you, their voices low.

You could see that they were whispering and you wondered if they were worried about the impending meeting.

Catching up to them, you caught the edge of their hushed conversation, “Are you gonna get us immunity?” Steve asked, panic in his voice.

You looked between them, then voiced your concern, “Everything okay?”

Steve pulled you closer to them so you could hear his next words, “We are going to jail if we get caught with this woman.”

Javier didn’t look at you, instead choosing to look at the floor, “Well the next time your wife decides to bring home a human hand grenade, how about she hands it to you?”

He pushed by you, leaving you standing with Steve.

Steve made eye contact with you as he asked Javi his next question, “Are you fucking her?”

Javi came to a stop and turned back to look at you, reading the pain that was starting to form at the thought, “Sleep with a communist? That would be downright un-American.”

He spun around and made his way down the hall once again.

Turning back to Steve, you put a hand on his chest, “What the fuck was that about?”

Running a hand down his face, he scanned your face before pulling you along with him, “Turns out, not only is Elisa a communist, she’s a part of M-19.”

“What?” you whisper yelled.

“I know. We’re all incredibly fucked if it gets out we’re helping her.”

“And why do you think Javi is sleeping with her?” you weren’t sure you wanted to know the answer, but the question was out of your mouth before you could think about it further.

The two of you continued walking, the conference room now in sight, “Honestly? I don’t know why else he’d be putting all of our lives on the line if he wasn’t.”

You nodded but didn’t respond, not wanting to dwell on the conversation for any longer than you had to.

Once you entered the room, you walked around the large table and took a seat beside the Ambassador, across from Javi, while Steve sat down beside you.

“Glad you could finally join us Agent Y/L/N,” Wysession remarked sarcastically.

Mustering up the sweetest smile you could, you adjusted your blazer before pulling a notepad and pen towards you.

The Ambassador gave you a look as though to ask if you were ready to start, and you nodded at her.

“Any intel to support the DEA theory that Escobar is behind the Palace of Justice siege?” Noonan asked.

The CIA agent looked smug, “No ma’am, Agent Peña claims to have an informant that can testify to that effect, but he hasn’t brought him forward.”

Briefly jotting down what was said, you looked up again when Wysession spoke, “In my book, there’s only two of them that know that. And one of them is Elisa Alvaro, girlfriend of Alejandro Ayala.”

You looked up to see Javi making eye contact with Steve, and you wondered if this is where you’d get caught. Instead of making your concern obvious, you wrote down Elisa’s name and tuned back into what the General was saying, “The other is Ernesto Sobrino, a radical priest who gave shelter to M-19 fugistives in Los Altos comuna.”

Quickly writing down his name too, you put a little star next to it in hopes of remembering to look into him.

The Ambassador spoke next, “Is one of these people your informant?”

You made eye contact with Javi and held his gaze as he tried to think of what he could say to get out of the situation.

Thankfully, Steve was a quick thinker, “Ambassador, this is… unofficial wiretap information. We, uh, intercepted a discussion between narcos.“

“What? Which narcos?”

Your eyes swept over to Steve, who looked at you as he nodded, “Sounded like Pablo Escobar.”

“We’re almost certain. It was uh– it was hard to tell. The… connection was bad. They were calling from Panama.” Javier was practically radiating nervous energy.

“Panama?” It was becoming clear that Noonan was only catching bits and pieces of what was being said. You couldn’t blame her, it was all absurd.

You set your pen down and sat up straight, “Yes, There’s talk among the narcos about Galán and his presidential campaign.”

She eyed you suspiciously, but Steve spoke up again, “They know Galán’s gonna win, and they know that he’ll support extradition, and they’re not gonna sit around and await being sent back to the US.”

“Ambassador, word is Manuel Noriega is providing safe harbor for the narcos, and possibly shipping points for their cocaine.”

“They’re moving their drug operations to Panama?” you could hear the skepticism in her voice.

Wysession laughed, “That’s horseshit, Peña. Excuse me, Ambassador. On one hand, you’re saying Escobar’s in bed with left-wing communists. Now you’re saying he’s in bed with Manuel Noriega. Now you can’t have it both ways, son.”

“Ambassador, Manuel Noriega has helped us fight communism all over Latin America for the last two decades. I take great offense at any attempt by the DEA to smear his good name.”

Steve chuckled beside you, and you turned to look at the men at the other end of the table, “No one here is trying to “smear” his “good name.” We’re simply laying out the information we’ve gathered, the same as you. If you think that our intel is wrong, then maybe looking into Noriega is something that should be of utmost importance.”

Javier coughed to cover up his own laugh, and you sat back in your seat quickly writing down a few more notes and refusing to look at anyone else.

The Ambassador sighed, “Well, continue to see what you can find through your wiretaps, and keep an eye on Elisa and Ernesto. I want to know if either of them make a move.” She looked around the room and waived her hand, “Dismissed.”

Pursing your lips, you grabbed your notes and exited the room before anyone could say anything to you.

At this point, it wasn’t about Elisa, it was about keeping your job and ensuring you weren’t arrested for treason all because Connie was a good person and Javier a fucking moron.

A few days later, Galán was gunned down at his final campaign stop, and it seemed to further support what was said at the meeting, that the narcos were scared. You knew it would get worse as they looked for a replacement, but you hoped it would buy you some time with getting all of your stories straight.

You were sitting at your desk, Javi at his own while Steve was out for lunch.

Wysession’s gravely voice pulled you from those thoughts, “They just picked up that commie priest, Father Sobrino. He’s gonna talk. And when he does, I hope you DEA folks understand what’s important in this hemisphere.”

Javi spoke for you, “Well, how about you, uh… clue us in?”

“Drug dealers, I mean, bad as they are, they want your money. Communists want your everything. Now I don’t know about you, Peña, but I … I like to own shit.”

Javi sat back in his chair, giving you a quick smirk before turning back, “Right. Good talk, Lou. Very uh… enlightening.”

“Yeah,” he muttered and turned to walk away. You watched as he stopped and spun around, entering your office completely, “Oh. This… priest? If it comes out that he was your informant and you protected him… I’m gonna make sure you’re tried for treason.”

You could see the fear on Javi’s face as Wysession left for good.

He turned to look at you, slightly embarrassed that you saw the exchange.

You got up and closed the door, then made your way back to Javier and sat on his desk, “Don’t worry about it, Javi. We’re gonna figure this out. So long as Elisa didn’t talk to Sobrino about you, we’ve got nothing to worry about. Just get her papers and get her the hell out of here.”

He looked up at you and smiled, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he grabbed some papers from his desk and left you sitting there as he made his way to some unknown destination.

You were hurt by the act, but you figured whatever he was doing was important and you didn’t blame him for basically giving you the cold shoulder.

~~♡~~

“You know what? I’m sick of this shit!” you yelled, slamming a file down onto your desk.

The door opened and closed, Steve slipping through, “Woah, woah. What’s wrong? Why are you screaming?”

Neither you nor Javi looked at him, or even acknowledged his presence, “I’m tired of covering you and for that commi bitch.”

“This isn’t just about her anymore though, is it, hermosa? You got yourself involved in this.”

You scoffed, “Seriously? You decided to play hero so you could get fucked by someone different and brought us down with you. You’re selfish and think of no one but yourself.”

Javier wiped at the corner of his mouth and slowly stalked over to you, “Oh yeah? Well maybe that’s something you should learn to do.”

“I may as well. It seems to really work for you. I should’ve taken that advise when I got here; just focus on the job and fuck my way through the bodies for intel,” you seethed, stepping away from Javi’s intense glare.

You noticed Steve at the door and were pulled slightly from your angry haze. It wasn’t until Javi’s next words did you slip back into it, “No one told you to get involved with me, princesa. It isn’t on me that you got your feelings hurt.”

It felt like you were punched in the gut and you fought to keep the angry tears from falling down your face. Turning back to face him you whispered, “So that’s that, huh? I was just another body to warm your pillow at night? To distract you from this fucked up shit? I was just a placeholder until you found someone new?”

He waived his arm in the air, a motion that told you you were right on target with your assumption.

Nodding, you turned to your desk and grabbed your things, stalking towards the door, “Fine. Don’t worry, I’ll be out of your hair soon. I’ll make sure to stay out of your way.”

Steve tried calling your name, even grabbed your arm to stop you but you violently pulled away from him and opened the door, “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.”

You stormed off down the hall and ended up in one of the large conference rooms at the other end of the building. Closing the door, you slumped down in one of the chairs and let yourself cry.

Steve had shut the door again, then went over to Javier and snatched the unlit cigarette from his mouth, tossing it onto the floor, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Javier didn’t say anything, he simply bent down and picked the cigarette up from the ground and placed it back between his lips, lighting it.

Steve pushed his shoulder, “Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Watch it. You don’t know what the fuck happened, and it’s none of your business.”

“You slept with her?” Javi stilled at the question, but didn’t answer.

Steve nodded, his hands on his hips, “Okay, so let me see if I can get this straight. You’ve been sleeping with Y/N, since her first week?” He watched Javi for any hints that what he was saying was true, “Her first day?” Javi exhaled, and sat back down at his desk. Steve chuckled dryly, “Okay, so you’ve been sleeping with her since her first day. You two built this relationship, however messed up, and you always went to her when you needed a release.”

“Watch it,” Javier growled.

Steve ignored him and continued, “So you started fucking Elisa and pushed her aside? Is that it?” Javier once again stayed silent, “You’re a fucking idiot, man.”

None of this was brought up again, not after you’d stayed away a few days working in a separate division, and certainly not when Javier would go home every night to Elisa.

It wasn’t until he and Steve were out one night, waiting on intel regarding a few narco movements and Javier began to tell Steve about almost being married. From the conversation, Steve learned that it was part of Javier’s personality to push away those he cared about most.

That much was clear, but it would take a lot for Javi to realize that himself, and it would take even more for you to accept that.

You were sitting in a meeting with the Ambassador, going over funds you’d allocated thus far to the Colombian police for their cooperation and assistance.

A knock at the door pulled you from the conversation, and the Ambassador told the intruder to come in.

“Excuse us, Ambassador, we have something very important we need to discuss with you,” Javier spoke quickly and calmly.

You turned around in your chair, “Do you mind? We’re in the middle of a meeting.”

“No, I don’t mind, as I said, this is important,” he bit back.

You turned back to the Ambassador, silently questioning what she was going to do about this.

She waived them in and you huffed in annoyance as they sat down on either side of you.

“What’s so important that this couldn’t wait?” the Ambassador questioned, sounding only half annoyed as you felt.

“We met with an informant this morning. We thought we were only getting intel on some movement, but instead he told us he could help us get Gacha.”

You whipped your head to the side, staring at Javier. How the hell did they manage that?

“What’s the informant’s motivation?”

“Could be money. The reward for Gacha is one million US. I’d say that’s pretty good motivation,” Javier’s tone was cool and even, and you wondered if he was now ignoring your presence altogether.

Steve leaned forward, pulling your attention to him, “He spends his life on the run if we don’t catch him. Something else going on with this guy.”

Javi nodded, “It’s worth taking a risk.”

There was a brief moment where no one spoke, the Ambassador debating the next move. Finally, she sighed, "Peña, Y/L/N, you go to Cartagena. Solely in an observational capacity. We want this man captured alive, if possible. Murphy stays here in Bogotá. Gaviria’s press conference is tonight, and I wanna be sure whatever he plans to say, he gets to say it.”

“Excuse me, Ambassador, why am I going with Peña to Cartagena? If I’m to be part of this, wouldn’t it make more sense for me to be here?” you were slightly panicked at the idea of having to be with Javi alone.

“If you’d prefer to stay here in Bogatá, I’m sure we can arrange something less demanding,” her tone was threatening and you knew there wasn’t room for arguing.

“Yes, ma’am,” you agreed, getting up from your seat.

Steve and Javi agreed as well, the latter turning to compliment the Ambassador, “That’s a beautiful dress Ambassador Noonan.” 

You could hear Javier following behind you, and he walked silently beside you until you decided to branch away from him. He pulled your arm lightly, pulling you to follow him back into the office.

“Listen, if we’re doing this, we need to set some ground rules,” you muttered.

“Just stay here a bit, there’s something I need to do. We can talk about this later.”

You scoffed, “So you’re brushing me aside again, great. Really setting us up for how this whole little adventure is gonna be.”

Javier rooted around one of his drawers a bit until he pulled a large leather book out, “If you could keep your mouth shut just a few minutes, maybe you’d be less likely to get yourself worked up.”

Before you could respond, Javi was out the door. 

You sat down at your empty desk and waited like you were told to do. 

Steve moseyed in what felt like a half hour later, and was startled to see you there. 

“Hey,” you whispered.

“Hey,” he walked over and sat at his desk.

“So you’re gonna be babysitting Gaviria tonight?” you teased.

“And you’ll be off sneaking peeks at Gacha.”

You nodded, “Yeah, seems that way,” you walked over and sat down on the edge of his desk.

He set a file down and laid the contents out in front of him, allowing you to see that he was reading about the night Galán was murdered and a few documents regarding Gaviria. 

After a few moments of silence, you spoke up, “Hey Steve?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry about the other day,” you whispered.

He set the page he was reading down and looked up at you, “Why are you apologizing?”

“Because, that wasn’t something you should’ve seen.”

He shrugged, “It’s not something you should have gone through, either.”

“It’s whatever. I could have handled it better.”

Before Steve could respond, Javier rushed in, throwing a card down in front of you both.

Steve looked up, “What’s this?”

Javier leaned down and whispered, “Elisa’s visa.”

“So there’s a plan to get her far away from us, praise the lord,” you mocked sarcastically.

Steve pursed his lips, pulling the card from his desk and hiding it in his inner breast pocket.

“Yeah, there is. Now let’s go, hermosa. We’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

You rolled your eyes at the nickname and slid off Steve’s desk, “Be careful Steve. We’ll see you soon.”

“You be careful too. Try not to kill each other.”

You chuckled, “hey no promises, but I’ll do my best.”

Your breath caught in your throat as Javi put his hand at your lower back to lead you out of the office.

Once you were outside, Javi ushered you into his Jeep, “Are you going to tell me what the rush is?”

He pulled away from the curb, making sure there was a good distance between you and the Embassy before he turned to you, “We’re meeting with Horacio.”

“What? Why?”

“Because… we’re going to be doing a little more than observing.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Pena go to Cartagena for Gacha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is loooonggg- not sure if I should be sorry or not. Either way, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

After a few hours of driving, Javier finally pulled over to use a payphone. You watched as he stood with his hand on his hip, rocking back and forth slightly. He looked nervous, and you were worried he’d be getting you into more trouble.

The drive had been quiet; you didn’t have the energy to argue with Javier, nor did you want him to say more to really hit home how little he cared about you. The only reason you were even with him was because of Ambassador Noonan, and you wondered if you hadn’t been in the meeting with her, would you be in this awkward situation right now?

Javier turned to face you, but looked away once you made eye contact. You knew that meant he was talking about you to whoever he was on the phone with, and that made you more uneasy.

Just a few moments later, Javier was climbing back into the Jeep and pulling back onto the road.

You turned back to look out the window, again saying nothing. You were starting to get tired and wondered how long all of this would take.

“We’re meeting Carrillo to get the intel from my informant. I need you to lay low and don’t get in the way.”

You scoffed at his bluntness, “Look. I am not here to be “in the way.” I’m here to watch Gacha and assist however you need me.”

“Make sure that’s all you do, I know how you are.”

You scoffed again and went back to looking out the window. It wasn’t worth arguing with him, and you didn’t want to get worked up again.

About a half hour later, you were pulling into an airplane hangar, the only light coming from the open doors to the side. 

“There’s Carrillo,” you whispered, nodding in the direction of his form coming towards you.

Hopping out, you greeted him and asked how he was doing.

“Could be better, you know how it is.,” he paused a moment to look at Javi then back to you, “Sorry, Y/N, but I wasn’t expecting to be here too?” 

The question hung in the air and you wondered how you should respond. As Javier came around to meet you both, you chuckled, “I wasn’t either, but I hope that seeing me doesn’t throw you off at all.”

He smiled down at you, “Never.”

From beside you, Javi let out a sound that was cross between a grunt and a growl. 

Rolling your eyes you asked, “So is anyone gonna tell me what we’re doing here? I know there’s an informant, and I know we’re looking into Gacha. Anything else?”

Javi stepped forward and put your hand on the small of your back, urging you to walk with him, “Yeah, and you’ll be over here staying out of the way.”

You pulled away from him and shoved his chest, “Fuck off, Javier. We’re a team. I’m here same as you and-”

He gripped your arm and backed you against the wall of the hanger, “Cállate.”

You looked up at him, frowning, his face mere inches from yours. He took a deep breath and whispered, “I need you to trust me. I-”

You bit back a laugh, “Trust you?”

The look he gave you told you to listen, so you closed your mouth and looked at the ground to your side.

His grip on your arm loosened slightly, but it still held you in place. “I need you to trust me. I didn’t want you involved in this, not because I think you’re incapable or because of your pissy attitude towards me recently…” Your eyes shot back to his, and he watched to see if you would try to fight him on that. When you didn’t, he continued, “But because things are coming to a head. You know as well as I do that these guys aren’t to be trusted and shit can go south fast. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I can take care of myself, Javi. I don’t need you worrying about me.”

“Just stay in the shadows. I’ll fill you in after.”

Fighting the urge to reach up and kiss him, you just nodded in response.

He gave your arm another squeeze then turned and made his way back towards Carillo.

You stayed back and watched as Javi opened a map and laid it out on the hood of his Jeep, Carillo leaning in to observe the previously marked hot spots.

A man came around the corner and approached the Jeep, neither man jumping at the intrusion.

As the light spread across the newcomers face, you felt yourself grow increasingly angry. 

_Navegante? Seriously? Of all the people to be getting information from…._

Their conversation was quick, no longer than 5 minutes, but you waited a bit longer to move from the shadows.

Javi and Carillo were now sitting on the hood of the Jeep, whispering back and forth. Making your way towards them, you caught the end of their conversation as Carillo got up to leave.

“What was that about?” you asked, pointing over your shoulder at the retreating man.

“Hmm?” Javi looked at you then to Carillo and back, “Nothing. He’s just concerned that this might be a trap.

You sat beside him on the hood, “Honestly, with Navegante, I wouldn’t be surprised. How the hell did you even get involved with him in the first place?”

“He called me the other day at the office. It was right after our fight.”

You nodded slowly, “Would have been nice to be filled in on this, you know.”

He slid off the car and made his way to the driver’s side door, “Maybe if you weren’t such a brat you would have been.”

Your face heated up immediately, but you didn’t let him know that affected you. 

Once you were in the car you shot back, “Well maybe if you weren’t fucking another girl I would’ve been.”

“Are we going to do this now?”

Turning in your seat so you were facing him, you crossed your arms over your chest, “Yeah, why not. We may as well, right? Why did you start fucking someone else?”

He stayed silent, choosing to slip his aviators into place on his face.

You shrugged and continued, “I mean I get that we didn’t label what we have, and I guess you are free to sleep with whatever whore you want, but I would have liked a little heads up, you know? To not be cut off.”

Javier began to laugh and your eyes crinkled in confusion, “Something funny?”

“You get mean when you’re jealous.”

You scoffed, pulling a cigarette from his shirt pocket and lighting it, “I’m not jealous.”

“Oh, yeah? You called her a whore.”

Blowing smoke into his face, you shrugged for what felt like the hundredth time, “Isn’t she? She’s got a boyfriend and then she shows up in our lives and immediately falls into your bed.”

He took the cigarette from your hands and held it between his lips, refusing to answer you.

You turned back in your seat to look through the windshield, “Where are we going?”

He ignored you and you let out a huff of annoyance. 

After about twenty minutes, Javi reached over and rested his hand on your knee.

Your head snapped to look at him, “What are you doing?”

He sighed, his thumb beginning to rub circles, “It was once and it was a mistake.”

“Javi you don’t-” 

“No, I want you to know that. Before you, sleeping with my informants was just something I did. After it happened, I regretted it immediately. I wanted to leave her there and go to you.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

His thumb stopped but he didn’t remove his hand, “Because you deserve to know what happened.”

“You know, I don’t think I wanted to.” You pulled your knee away from him, moving closer to the door and further away from him. His hand dropped and you watched as his fist clenched before going back up to the steering wheel. “Like I said, Javier, it isn’t my business what you do and there’s nothing between us. I’m not mad anymore.”

You hoped against anything that he wouldn’t see through your lie. You wanted to tell him you forgive him, but honestly? What would be the point? Why should you basically beg when he’s the one who hurt you?

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Look. Don’t apologize to me, and don’t do whatever it is you’re doing. We weren’t in a relationship, we were just fucking.” As soon as the words were out of your mouth, you immediately regretted them. The venom in your voice rang in your ears, making you nauseous. 

Javi slammed his fist against the steering wheel, causing you to jump. 

He pulled another cigarette out of the box that now laid between you and placed it between his lips, “Well, hermosa, I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

_Ouch._

The two of you sat in silence until Javi pulled up to a gated building. You leaned forward in your seat trying to get an idea of where you were, “Where are we?” 

“Get your badge out.”

Javi pulled the car up to the main guard at the gate, and rolled his window down.

The tall man leaned down and addressed the two of you, “identificación.”

You lifted your wallet to show your ID and sat back in annoyance as you waited to be waived in.

Once you were through the gate, you saw Carillo leaning against his car and waiting for you both.

“We’ve got men inside ready for our next move,” Carillo called to you. 

You looked between the two men, realization finally starting to watch over you, “Wait, we’re going after Gacha? Now?”

Carillo gave you a confused look before looking over at Javier, “Were you not told this?”

Crossing your arms, you sighed, “No, I wasn’t. Is that what’s happening?”

He nodded, then turned to walk up the stairs and into the building behind him, ushering you to follow. 

Javi put his hands in his vest pockets and motioned with his elbow for you to go first, and you rolled your eyes at the motion.

Carillo announced to the officers inside that you and Javi were there to help go after Gacha that night, and you were immediately met with the skeptical glances of about 50 men. Javi ignored them, pulling the map from earlier from his pocket and laying it across the large table in the center of the room.

As you and Javi examined the map and the bullet casings used as markers, officers moved around you preparing the gear needed for the mission.

“All this for just, “being here in an observational capacity?”” you questioned, low enough that only Javi could hear you.

He glanced up at you, aware that you were referring to the Ambassador’s instruction. He chose to not respond, but you knew better.

Javi’s gaze shifted over your shoulder to where the young officer, Trujillo, was praying. You followed his gaze and saw Carillo in the process of kneeling beside him.

Leaning over the table, you got as close to Javier as you could without making it obvious, “If we’re doing this, I need you to trust me.”

His eyes were back on yours and you could tell he was thinking about an hour earlier when he said something similar to you. You gave him a small smile, “Let’s get this fucker.”

Just like with Pablo Escobar not too long ago, the raid at one of Gacha’s mansions turned out to be a bust. You’d all entered the home in the middle of the night, expecting to startle the men in their sleep. Instead, you’d found the house completely empty, a maid dead in a chair with a bullet in her head.

Putting the gun in your waistband, you stepped over to Javi and placed a hand on his arm, “Hey, Javi.”

He jumped at your voice and struggled to pull his gaze away from the dead woman.

You tried again, “Javi.”

Carillo came up behind you and expressed his disgust with the failed mission. You could tell that the stress of all this was getting to him, and honestly? You couldn’t blame him.

Trujillo ran down the hall towards the three of you and alerted to a “politician” being held up at a checkpoint.

“Javi, let’s go. We should see what that’s about.”

You pulled him along with you and into one of the designated police vehicles. Your mind was swirling with questions and thoughts of “what if.” What if Gacha had been there tonight? What if that “politician” was a trap sent by Gacha to take out the cops who were after him? _What if what Javi said earlier was true?_

Shaking your head to clear your thoughts, you jumped out of the SUV behind Javi and Carillo. There was a well-dressed man standing against a sleek black car, looking annoyed and overly confident.

An officer explained to Carillo about the credentials, handing them over as Carillo approached the man.

Your Spanish isn’t good enough to fully understand the conversation playing out in front of you, so you opted to watch the body language instead. 

The “Senator” was too cocky, and the way he was speaking down to Carillo made your skin crawl. Javi stood to the side, his hands on his hips. The look on his face told you he didn’t believe a word the man was saying, but he didn’t make any moves to interject.

Only when Carillo and Javi stepped aside did you notice a change. You knew they were saying they didn’t believe the man, but you weren’t expecting things to play out the way that they did.

Before you could even blink again, Javi pulled his gun from his waistband and shot the man in his knee. By reflex, you took a step forward and reached for Javi, but he was immediately on top of the man on the ground, screaming in his face. 

Javi pushed his gun against the throat of the man, still screaming at him to give his name and how he was connected to Gacha. 

After what felt like several hours but was probably more like a few minutes, the man was crying beneath Javi, relentlessly giving up information.

Carillo motioned for one of his men who came forward with a notepad. You were aware that they were writing something down, but you couldn’t pull your eyes away from Javi. You’d never seen him that angry and in that moment, it seemed like he’d lost himself; the toll of the last few years finally wearing on him.

And as soon as it started, it ended. Javi pushed off of the ground, and stormed past you. Before you could follow him, Carillo stepped forward and shot the man between his eyes.

You weren’t going to get used to that, that much was clear. 

As a few officers swarmed to pick up the body, you turned and ran after Javier. He’d managed to get a good distance away, through the cars and around the stands that were set up along the side of the road.

“Javi, hey! Wait!” you started to jog towards him, not wanting him to be alone.

He stopped along the guardrail a few feet away from you, and sat down on it. Once you were close enough, you asked him what all of that was about.

“You saw it, he was just another narco.”

“What if you were wrong?”

He scoffed, “Yeah, what if? I’m DEA. The worst that would happen is a slap on the wrist, maybe desk duty for a while.”

You stepped closer to him and tentatively grabbed the back of his neck, “What did he say?”

“What did you understand?”

You let out of a dry laugh, “Honestly? Not much. You were both yelling and speaking way too fast. The only thing I caught was him saying that he’d tell you who he was and then I think I heard house?”

He nodded, but didn’t look at you. It felt as though he was starting to relax under your touch, but he was still running on adrenaline. “Yeah, uh. He said that Gacha was alerted to us coming, and he was there to monitor the area and kill as many cops as possible. He told me where Gacha was heading, naming another safehouse eighty or so miles away.”

“Well, that’s good then, isn’t it? We’ll still be able to get him.”

“Unless he somehow gets tipped off again.”

You sighed, “Yeah, but we didn’t see anyone else around. So unless one of the officers here tonight is playing both sides, I’d say we have a chance.”

Javi leaned forward a bit and rested his head against your stomach, no doubt starting to feel heavy as the adrenaline slowly wore off.

“I know that all of the shit we go through wears on you, and I hope it isn’t out of line for me to say, but I truly admire the guy you are.” You felt the muscles in his neck tense, but he made no attempt to pull away or argue with you, so you continued, “At this point, we need to do whatever we can to get this shit figured out. And while I don’t necessarily agree with you risking yourself like you did back there, I get it. It’s extremely admirable of you to have put yourself before Carillo, because you knew your punishment would be lighter than his.” You stepped forward a bit so you could card your fingers through his hair, “So now you spared the good guy while wiping one more shithead out of the equation.”

He grunted in response, and you started to relax at the idea the feeling that the tension seemed to be melting away from him.

You released him and took a step back, turning to walk back down to Carillo and the other officers, “Just take a few minutes, and when you’re ready, I’ll be with Carillo. We’ll go over everything then go get some sleep. There isn’t much else we can do tonight.” You were walking back down the road, but you stopped and spun on your heels, playfully shouting towards him, “Besides, I’m not gonna lie to you and tell you it wasn’t incredibly sexy seeing you worked up like that.”

His head snapped up and he frantically searched your face. Smirking, you spun back around and left him to gather his thoughts. 

When you’d gotten back to base, you gathered your things and prepared to head down the street to the apartment building the police seized to house everyone on the mission. You waited for Javi in the doorway to finish his hushed conversation with Major Carillo, not wanting to interfere on their intimate conversation.

Part of you wondered if you should just leave, you were more than capable of taking care of yourself and finding your way, but something stopped you. You couldn’t tell if it was because you wanted to make sure Javi wouldn’t find his way to a bar and drink away his pain, or if it was because you just didn’t want him to be alone. Maybe it was you who didn’t want to be alone….

“Goodnight, Y/N,” Carillo called out to you, pulling you from your thoughts. 

Javi walked towards you and you waived at Carillo over his shoulder, “Night!”

The walk to the apartment building didn’t take long, but you enjoyed the calm air that surrounded it. Pulling the key you were given from your pocket, you glanced at Javi to see if you could get a read on him. His face was blank, no emotion present as you searched for any indication of what he was thinking. 

Once your door was open, Javier whispered goodnight and turned to make his way back to the stairs. 

You didn’t think twice before calling after him, “Javi?”

He turned around slowly and met your gaze. Biting your lip, you released the doorknob and walked to where he was standing. You took a deep breath before reaching up to pull Javi down towards you. You searched his eyes for any indication that he wanted you to stop, and finding none, you kissed him. For a moment your lips were just pressed together, the overwhelming emotions you’d felt the last few weeks making themselves known. Soon, Javi’s mouth began moving against yours, and he wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling him into you. 

As his tongue slid into your mouth, you gasped, “Stay with me.”

He flicked his tongue against yours as his hand slid down your back and to your ass. Squeezing the flesh, his movements matched the desperation you were feeling. Pulling your lip between his teeth, Javi landed one firm slap to your ass, causing you to gasp. That same moment, he was pulling you back towards your open door, and using your body to close it behind you.

With your back pressed to the door, Javi slid his hand up under your shirt and melded his mouth with yours once again. 

Kneading your breast under your bra, Javier nudged your head back with his nose and began trailing kisses down your jaw until his face was buried in your neck, “I truly am sorry, hermosa.”

You sighed, “I know.”

As he continued to bite and kiss at your skin, he wedged his knee between your legs in an effort to keep you standing for him. 

“Javi,” you tried, but your voice only came out as a gasp. You closed your eyes and swallowed before trying again, “We don’t have to do anything, I just want you to stay with me.”

He pulled back enough to look at you, “Do you want me to stop?”

You shook your head no, and he roughly kissed you again.

Stepping away from you, Javi began working at the buttons of his top, a hungry look in his gaze, “Clothes. Off. Now.”

Nodding in response, you quickly pulled your shirt up over your head and stepped away from the door. Briefly taking in your surroundings, you made your way through the kitchen, discarding your boots and socks in the process. As you entered the bedroom, you stepped out of your jeans and had bent down to slide your panties off when a firm slap landed just under your right asscheek.

You gasped in pain, but were stopped when you felt his calloused hands massaging the area. 

Javi pulled you back to standing and spun you to face him. He was completely naked, his hard cock pressing into your stomach. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you held his lips to yours and hoped he could feel that this was more than, “just fucking” to you. His hands found their way around your torso and to the clasp of your bra, which he expertly unhooked. You released him just long enough for the material to slide down your arms and to the floor beside you before he was pulling you flush against him once again.

Javi reached down and lifted your right leg, his arm under your knee as he rested his hand in the small of your back. You gasped at the cool feeling between your legs, your slick now exposed to the air. With his forehead pressed to yours, Javi reached between your bodies and lined himself up with your entrance before giving a few slow pumps into you. 

“Javi, please, don’t tease me.”

He nodded against you then wrapped his right arm around your shoulders and firmly grasped your right shoulder. You were pinned in place against his body as he began to roughly thrust up into you. 

“Oh, fuck” you breathed, fighting against everything to keep your knees firm. The last thing you wanted was for them to go weak so quickly into being fucked… but the longer you stood there enclosed in his arms, the more you became aware of the burning in your left leg from holding yourself up. 

Javi seemed to have sensed it too, because without a second though he had you wrapped completely around his waist as he walked you over to the bed.

He dropped you and roughly grabbed your hips, dragging you down the sheets so your ass was hanging off the bed just enough for him to have easier access.

Spreading your legs and pushing your ankles up, Javi stepped closer to you and lined himself with your entrance. He wrapped his left hand around your right ankle and held it in place against his shoulder, his right hand gripping your hip.

He held you in place and once again began to roughly pound into you. You couldn’t contain the moans as he continued to hit that spot deep inside of you, and you were vaguely aware of him having to pull you back down to him because you slid up the bed with each thrust. 

“Fuck, hermosa,” he grunted.

You couldn’t respond, you were simply too overwhelmed.

Javi slid his hand from your hip and adjusted your leg so he could watch himself disappear and reappear from inside of you. Placing his hand on your stomach to hold you in place, he slowly circled his thumb on your clit as he ruthlessly fucked you.

“Javi, I’m gonna cum.”

He didn’t respond, but you could tell from the way he was struggling to keep the pace that he was close too. A few seconds later your walls were fluttering around him and he choked back a moan as he came deep inside of you.

You stayed like that a moment, just catching your breath and coming down from your high. Javi lightly slapped your left breast, then kissed the inside of your ankle before taking a step back and letting you slide the rest of the way off of the bed and onto the floor.

You didn’t even try to catch yourself, simply deciding it was easier to sit on the floor and revel in what just happened rather than try to catch your bearings and fight to regain control of yourself.

Javi came back to you then and he fought back a laugh as he took in your blissed form slumped back on the floor.

Rolling your head to look up at him, you noted his smile, “I just need a minute.”

He handed you a warm washcloth to clean up with, then helped you up off the floor. He began to gather his clothes and you worried he was going to leave you again.

“Please,” you whispered.

He searched your eyes at the plea, wondering what it is you could have been saying that with regards to. Looking down at the clothes in his hands, he grunted, “We have an early morning tomorrow. Just want to get our stuff gathered so we’re not rushing.”

You nodded and made your way through the apartment gathering your own clothes and shoving them into your bag. You set aside a pair of clean underwear with jeans and a loose fitting button down for the morning, then made your way to the bed.

You watched as Javi finished doing the same and studied him as he lit a cigarette, “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

He looked back at you, taking a long drag, “It’s nothing.”

You sighed, “You know, earlier, I didn’t mean what I said.”

“What?”

“Earlier, when I said I didn’t care about you sleeping with Elisa, that was a lie.”

He sighed, but turned to look at you, “Hermosa, I-”

“I know, Javi. You’ve apologized enough. I get it, I do. This job is so fucked and it’s easy to lose yourself. Sometimes you just need a release. I just wish that I could be that for you.”

Putting out the cigarette, he made his way over to the bed and laid down beside you, “You _are_.”

“It isn’t fair for me to ask that of you, though. We aren’t together, we’re partners. It’s not like I can just tell you what you can and can’t do.”

“You don’t have to,” he assured you.

You sighed and sat up, “I mean it, Javi. Whatever this is between us, it doesn’t give me the right to control what you do in your personal life.”

He sat up with you and wrapped his arms around you, then gently laid back so your head was on his shoulder, “I told you, when I realized what I did… I wanted to go to you. I wanted her gone and to have you in my arms instead.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

“Regret.” There was a long silence, the weight of the conversation settling between you. “I am not any good at these kinds of things. I wasn’t thinking, or maybe I was. I didn’t want her, but I was scared of having you. I don’t want you involved in my fucked up shit.”

“We’re literally partners, Javi. There’s nothing you have to keep from me. You can tell me anything and I promise you I will be by your side, no matter what.”

He kissed your forehead but said nothing.

After about a half hour in peaceful silence, you started to drift off. The warmth radiating off of Javi was lulling you into a relaxed state, and you could feel the tension melting away. Sleepily you mumbled, “I hope we get that son of a bitch tomorrow.”

The next morning the two of you quickly got dressed and met up with the officers outside. You were briefed on next steps, Carillo explaining he was able to secure a helicopter for the raid, and you’d be met with it at a base 15 minutes outside of Gacha’s escape house.

Instead of risking being seen on the two hour drive to Tolu, you flew down and met up with more officers who were joining your forces. Carillo’s hand waived over the map, explaining he and a few of his men would be approaching by boat, and that Javi and a few others would be in the copter to maintain eyes on Gacha. 

While they swarmed directly, you were amongst 5 vehicles of men who would circle around and act as a barricade should Gacha or his men manage to escape further inland.

Getting your gear on, Javi came to check on you and asked if you were okay.

“You don’t need to worry about me. Let’s just get this over with.”

You tested the walkie on your vest and checked there was a bullet in the chamber of your gun before putting the safety back on and slipping it into your waistband.

Your eyes met Javi’s again and he gave you a skeptical glance. “It’s just a precaution. I won’t be using my glock for a firefight. I’ve got one of these.” You pulled an M60 machine gun from the bed of the truck beside you and pointed it towards the ground as you showed it to him. “But really, you didn’t see anything. “Observation only,” remember?”

He chuckled, “yeah.”

“Are you two ready?” Carillo called from behind Javier.

You nodded, giving him a thumbs up. Looking at Javi again, you smiled, “Be careful, yeah?”

He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to your lips before turning and jogging towards the helicopter. 

“Listo!” you called to the men around you as you climbed into the back of one the Jeeps. You could hear the helicopter starting behind you but you focused on the path ahead of you. The sandy road was surrounded by tall grass on either side, making it difficult to see more than a few feet on either side. If there was even a small chance Gacha knew you were coming, he could have his men ambush you and you wouldn’t see it coming.

It had taken about ten minutes to get to your position, and by that point there was chaos on the comms. You listened as Carillo explained they were taking heavy fire, but no men had managed to escape yet.

The gunfire echoed, but Carillo remained as calm as he could. He yelled for Javier, and you could only make out something about a red Chevy. You looked at the men around you, but none of them looked concerned as they idly held their guns across their chests.

“Comprendido,” Javi’s voice came over the radio. There were a few moments of silence before he spoke again, “Tengo el Chevy en la vista.” He switched to English for a moment to address you, “Y/N, he is coming your way. About a mile out.”

You pressed the button on your radio and looked at the men around you, “Beuno.”

At this point you could see the helicopter and you readied yourself, willing to do whatever it took to get Gacha, dead or alive.

The men around you started running and fanning out along the road, getting into position for a potential gun fight.

The ‘copter began showering bullets and Javi spoke again, “Lo tenemos. No se mueve.”

You held the machine gun to your chest and started running the quarter mile or so down the road to surround the pickup. The sound of a handgun firing echoed around you, but with the amount of bullets discharging, you weren’t worried about what would happen when you finally made it to him. 

About ten other officers were with you, each of you now crouched and inching closer. Gacha was screaming and firing into the air, desperation apparent.

He turned to see your team, and attempted to fire in your direction, but he was out of bullets. You watched as he frantically aimed the gun at those of you on the ground then back up at the helicopter above you. 

You heard Javi on the radio, no doubt informing Carillo of the situation.

Gacha continued to scream, and you waited with your gun pointed at him for further instruction, “Peña? Qué hacemos? Do we want him alive?”

Carillo answered, “Es tu decisión.”

The tension of the situation was starting to dawn on you. If you got Gacha alive, there would be opportunities for new intel, but with him dead, there’d be one less kingpin.

The radio beeped and Javi spoke again, “Dale plomo.”

Bullets rained down from the helicopter, filling Gacha with bloody holes. Those that only hit the ground ricocheted around until they settled with the dust. 

Once the bullets stopped, you’d approached his body, gun raised, and inspected the Chevy.

Two officers stood with their guns aimed at Gacha’s head as a precaution, while the rest formed a perimeter around the scene.

You heard the helicopter turn and go back they way it came, no doubt looking for a safe place to land.

The pickup was riddled with bullets, and you could see the body of a teenager slumped over in the passenger side.

“Ellos estan muertos,” you said calmly into the radio on your chest.

“We’re on our way back,” Javi responded. 

You knew that Gacha had a son, and when you thought about it, it made sense that he would be with him. But for some reason, it hadn’t been a concern until now. As you looked at the bloodied face of the young man, you felt a bit a pity. There wasn’t a doubt in your mind that he was raised in all of this, so it isn’t like he had a choice in the matter… but was there a possibility that he could have been a decent guy? Maybe joined the Colombian Police and served his country like those around you?

“Y/N,” Javi’s voice pulled you from your thoughts.

You turned to look at him, “Hey.” His hair was messy from the helmet, and he looked exhausted. “They’re both dead. His son is here,” you motioned with your shoulder in front of you.

There was a tight feeling as you did so and you winced a bit. Javi took a step closer to you and pulled the machine gun from your hands and tossing it to the side, “You’re bleeding.”

“Am I?” looking down at your arm, you saw red amongst a torn patch on your bicep, “Huh. I didn’t even feel it.”

“When’d it happen?”

“I guess just now. Some of the bullets came back my way. I was honestly surprised to see it, but there must be rocks in the sand here, or your guy up there had such good aim he was hitting the bullets that were already lodged in the ground.”

“Don’t be a smartass. Put pressure on that and we’ll get you looked at.”

“I’m fine. It looks like it just grazed me, nothing more.”

You picked up the gun Javi tossed and walked around him to stand with Carillo over Gacha’s body. There was blood dripping down his face and soaking his hair, but he made no indication to show he was even aware of it.

Javi joined you, and all a somber silence fell over the area as everyone looked down at the man lying dead on the ground.

Carillo broke the silence and looked over at Javier, “Estás bien?”

You turned to look at his face, but there was no emotion there, “I’ll sleep tonight,” he muttered in English before clapping a hand on Carillo’s shoulder and turning to walk back to one of the Jeeps that had brought you there.

“Horacio, are _you_ okay?” you motioned to his head.

He chuckled dryly, “I guess I’m the same as you.” You followed his gaze to your arm and you gave a tight-lipped smile.

Turning to run after Javi, you joined him in the Jeep and sat in silence as one of the officers drove the two of you back to the base.

Within the hour, you were back in the apartment from the night prior, gathering your belongings. You’d torn a piece of your sleeve off and wrapped it tightly around the gash in your arm, not having the energy or motivation to get it checked out.

You loaded your bag into the back of another Jeep and wondered aloud what Murphy had been up to while you were handling this shit.

“We should give him a call,” you remarked.

“Why? We’ll be back in Bogotá in a few hours.”

You reached back to grab your jacket from the backseat and pulled it around yourself, unable to slip your injured arm into the sleeve, “I guess, but shouldn’t we tell him what happened?”

“No. He’ll find out when we sit down with the Ambassador. We took heavy fire from Gacha and his men, and there wasn’t any option but for Major Carillo to make the call to take him down.”

You rolled your eyes, “Yeah, Javi, I know. We were only there for intel and support, nothing more. This won’t be the first time I lied to keep us out of trouble, you know.”

Leaning forward, you flipped on the radio, “ _... grandes y más misteriosos de la aviación Colombiana._ ” 

Your head snapped towards Javi, “What did he say? Mystery with a plane?” 

He held his hand up to stop you and continued to listen, “there was a plane crash.. It was heading to Cali from Bogotá.”

Sitting back in your seat, you were dazed, “Fuck. I guess I’m glad we’re not getting on a plane now.”

“Yeah.”

You didn’t know it yet, but the plane crashing wasn’t just a freak accident, and Steve would fill you in on the details once you arrived back at the Embassy.


End file.
